Don't worry about me
by Tato Potato
Summary: Kate had always thought that she would be forever alone, especially after she joined the army. After returning from Afghanistan she suddenly collapses in the ED, and then she meets the love of her life in the form of a dashing young doctor, will they live happily ever after?
1. From Afghanistan to Holby

**I know it has been a while since I have posted anything and I am so sorry for that. School has been getting rather busy but don't worry I have been working hard and this is probably the longest fan fiction I will/have ever written. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

She stumbled into the ED. Her head was all over the place. She couldn't concentrate on anything as she made her way towards the reception desk in front of her. Suddenly she realised that she wasn't moving anywhere and the ground was a lot closer than she remembered. It seemed to be coming up to embrace her. She closed her eyes bracing herself for the impact when she felt an arm under hers holding her off of the floor. 'It's okay I've got you' the voice whispered. She smiled at its owner before darkness swallowed her up.

Ethan had been busy all morning dealing with a series of uninteresting patients. None of them were in need of any emergency treatment and should have really gone to see their GP. He was walking towards reception to offload some files before taking his break. His attention was snapped up by a beautiful young woman who came stumbling into the ED she was wearing a camouflaged uniform with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was tied into a tight bun, off of her face. She was really unsteady on her feet as she approached. Ethan dropped the files on the desk before wandering over to make sure she was alright. As he got closer to her he realised that she was on the verge of collapsing. He reached an arm out to grab her just in time before she hit the ground. 'It's okay, I've got you' he whispered, she smiled at him gratefully before falling unconscious.

Cal was stood at reception writing up some notes when he saw his brother disappear. He thought nothing of it until he heard his brother shouting. 'Can I get some help over here please?' He shouted. Cal ran over.

'Ethan, talk to me, what's going on?' He ordered.

'This young lady came in here, she was unsteady on her feet and collapsed. We need to get her to resus.' Ethan explained. Cal grabbed a nearby trolley and helped Ethan carry her onto it. They pushed her into resus and set to work hooking her up to all sorts of monitors. Cal was checking her airway using his stethoscope when she suddenly came round. 'Hi I'm Doctor Knight, this is Doctor Hardy. Can you tell me where you are?' He asked placing the stethoscope back around his neck.

'Umm, I'm guessing based on the way you are dressed that I'm in hospital?' She muttered.

'That's a good start' Cal smiled.

She tried to sit up but winced in pain before clutching the side of her head. 'Ouch' she cried.

'Ouch indeed, Cal she has a deep laceration on the back of her head.' Ethan stated.

'Right, I'm going to need you to answer a few questions so we can determine how serious this is' Cal explained.

'Captain Kate Robinson, identification number 25438322. Today's date is the 23 April 2016 and it is St. George's day.' She stated nonchalantly.

Cal and Ethan looked at her puzzled. 'Oh right, um see this, I'm a medical officer in the British Army, I am a qualified doctor' she told the pointing to the flash on her left sleeve. 'Oh and I just literally returned from Afghanistan about 2 hours ago' she told them.

'Right, do you feel light headed, dizzy or confused?' Cal asked.

'Yeah, all of the above' Kate whispered.

'Right let's get you sat on the edge of the bed so we can have a look at this head of yours shall we?' Cal asked with a smile. Cal sat on the bed beside Kate. Ethan stood in front of her keeping a watchful eye on her. Cal brushed her hair out of the wound and gently looked to see how deep it was.

'So how did you hurt your head, I mean I thought I had caught you before you hit the ground?' Ethan inquired.

'You did, I fell down the stairs when I got home and after assessing to make sure there were no spinal or neck injuries I decided to bring myself here' she explained.

She winced as Cal accidentally touched her head. 'Sorry, it looks pretty deep so I'd like to get it stitched up as soon as possible, then we'll get a head CT.' Cal explained. Lofty handed him a tray of equipment.

'I'm going to give you some pain relief then we can set about stitching your head back together' Cal explained.

'Okay, umm it's just I am kind of afraid of needles.' Kate muttered.

'Don't worry about that now, first we need you to undo your hair so we can access the cut better.' Ethan told her.

She carefully pulled the pins out of her hair. The hair band she had in was wrapped around her wrist as she shook her hair loose. Her dark brown curls cascaded over her shoulders, framing her face. It matched her dark brown gaze.

'Okay I'll get some numbing cream to help with the procedure' Cal said as he ran out of the room. He returned seconds later with a small tube of cream. He applied some to her arm and tied a tourniquet around her upper arm.

Ethan helped her sit comfortably whilst Cal prepared his equipment. Ethan sat beside the bed and held her hand tightly. 'You just keep looking at me whilst he does this, ignore everything he is doing' Ethan told her.

Kate did as he said and focused her gaze on him. He kept her talking as Cal cleaned her head. Lofty quickly injected some morphine into her arm. She yelped as the needle touched her skin. Cal drew up some anaesthetic in a syringe before nodding to his brother.

Ethan tightened his grip on Kate's hand. 'Close your eyes and take a nice deep breath' he instructed. She closed her eyes gently and drew in a breath. As she took the breath Cal pushed the needle into her scalp.

'Ouch, it really hurts' Kate cried.

'I know just hold on for a minute longer' Cal murmured. Ethan wrapped an arm around her.

'Right that's done, we'll give it a minute for the anaesthetic to work' Cal explained.

Ethan helped Kate sit more comfortably. He wrapped a blanket around her shoulders to keep her warm. 'You did really well. Just keep calm and this won't hurt. If it does just let me know so we can give you some more anaesthetic' Ethan told her.

Cal approached the bed with a new tray of equipment. He placed it on the bed beside where Kate was sat. Kate's gaze began to fall towards the tray. Cal placed a hand under her chin and drew her face towards his. 'Don't look at it, keep looking at Ethan alright' he whispered. She nodded her head gently. Ethan took her hands as Cal went behind where Kate sat and began stitching the wound.

'Alright, I'm just going to get a nurse to come and dress this' Cal said before leaving resus. Ethan sat with Kate for a moment. Suddenly she started to feel nauseous.

'Umm Doctor Hardy, I think I'm going to be sick' Kate muttered. Ethan grabbed a bowl and held it for her. She retched momentarily before throwing up into the bowl. Ethan rubbed her back in gentle circles as she threw up. 'It's alright sweetheart. It's going to be alright' he soothed.

Cal returned to the room. 'What's wrong?' he asked his brother.

'She's been vomiting for a while now. I don't know if it is the head injury or not?' Ethan explained. He helped Kate swing her legs round so she was laying on the bed.

Cal approached and began taking her obs. He removed the stethoscope from around his neck and listened to her chest. He checked her eyes with his pen torch. He put the stethoscope back around his neck. 'She's severely dehydrated. I wouldn't discount that as the reason why she collapsed. I'll give her some fluids to help her' Cal told his brother.

He trudged over to the cupboards and retrieved the medication. He pulled out a tray with some equipment. He cleaned her arm and began to rub some numbing cream into it. 'Alright Kate, listen to me. I'm going to give you some saline to help with the dehydration. I need you to stay still and keep as calm as you can. If you think that you are going to throw up again please squeeze Ethan's hand so we know and can stop' Cal instructed. Kate nodded her head. She leant forward quickly and threw up in the bowl. Ethan held her hair out of her face and Cal gently stroked her arm to comfort her. She sat back on the pillows and wiped her face with a tissue which Cal handed her.

'Okay, let's do this' Kate muttered. She held Ethan's hand tightly as Cal pushed the needle into her arm. She flinched slightly as it pierced the skin. She started to feel dizzy as the panic set in. She gasped for air. 'H-Help M-me!' she breathed.

'Caleb. She's having a panic attack' Ethan said raising his voice over the noise that had consumed the busy resus.

'Alright darling. Can you try and take a nice deep breath for me. Ethan here is going to put some oxygen on you and I need you to try and breathe as much of it in as possible' Cal murmured.

Ethan stroked her hair gently. He smiled at her. 'You can do this. Just take a nice deep breath and forget about everything going on around you' He whispered.

She struggled for a moment before trying to take a deep breath. 'My chest hurts I think I might have broken some ribs when I fell' she wheezed.

'It's okay once we have sorted your breathing out we can take an x-ray' Ethan stated.

'I'll take a quick look at it just to make sure, if that's okay with you. All you need to do it keep still and try to breathe' Cal said taking charge of the situation.

He rolled up her shirt. Her chest was littered with bruises, he gently examined her ribs and noted that several of her ribs were broken. She had reduced breath sounds on one side. All of these symptoms pointed to a tension pneumothorax.

Lofty was stood in the doorway. 'Do you need any help in here?' he asked.

'Um actually yeah we could. I need a chest drain kit and some assistance' Cal instructed.

Lofty fetched the equipment from the store room and rushed back to the room. Ethan had helped Kate remove her top and cleaned the site.

'Alright Kate. This is going to feel a bit uncomfortable, try and keep still and don't panic.' Ethan explained. Cal quickly donned a gown, some gloves and a mask.

Ethan took Kate's hand on the side of the pneumothorax and pulled it above her head. He squeezed it reassuringly. 'Just keep looking at me, don't look anywhere else. I know it's uncomfortable but keep calm and stay as still as you can be' he whispered.

She smiled at him. 'Right, let's start' Cal announced. He picked up the scalpel, the blade shining in the light. He placed a hand on the side of her chest and began the procedure.

Kate could feel some pressure on her side as the blade sliced through the skin. It hurt a lot but she tried to refrain from crying. She screwed her face up and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. 'Ow! It hurts' She gasped.

'I know sweetheart but just keep still, you are doing really well' Ethan assured her. He held her small delicate hand in his and gently stroked it with his thumb.

'Alright Kate, this is going to be more uncomfortable but please keep as still as you can. If at any time the pain gets too much just let me know' Cal exclaimed.

Kate took a deep breath as best as she could with the limited breath she could take. Ethan smiled at her encouragingly. Cal pushed his fingers into the wound to open it. Kate gasped as the pain slowly became more and more unbearable. 'You're doing brilliantly. I'm just going to insert the drain now. This won't be as uncomfortable but tell me if you want to pause the procedure' Cal whispered.

'Can you hand me the clamp please?' He ordered Lofty. He took the clamp and threaded the tube into Kate's chest. He got half way when she yelped in pain. 'Do you want me to stop for a moment?' he asked. Kate nodded her head. She ran her spare hand up her face to wipe her tears away. The pain intensified through this movement. Ethan grabbed a tissue and wiped her tears for her. 'Thank you!' she whispered.

'Right, let's get this over with' she muttered trying to put her tough army persona back in place.

Cal continued the procedure as quickly as he could so he could minimise the pain she was in. He injected her with some morphine to help ease the pain. She fell asleep only a few moments after the morphine began to take effect.


	2. Is that you Nibbles?

**Thanks for your kind reviews! After nearly two months of hard work, I am so thrilled that you are enjoying the story! I will try my best to update daily, so enjoy! :)**

She awoke to the sound of someone scribbling something. She flicked her eyes open and saw Ethan peering at the notes in his hands. He looked up and saw her awake. 'I hope I didn't wake you! How are you feeling?' He asked.

'My head hurts a bit, and so does my chest but I can deal with it' she muttered.

'Are you sure? I can get some morphine for you' he offered.

'If you don't mind, I can always just deal with it if it puts you out' she whispered.

'Don't be silly it's my job and besides we don't want you sitting there in pain now do we Captain Robinson' he smiled.

'That would be nice, Nibbles' she muttered.

'I thought I recognised you Kate. I'm surprised that you still remember me!' Ethan laughed.

He quickly hurried to the cabinet and retrieved some morphine and injected it into the cannula. 'So you actually joined the army then!' he asked.

'Yeah I did, it was the best decision I ever made' she stated.

'I almost didn't recognise you! You look so different since we last met' Ethan stated.

'I got into shape so I could join and I sorted myself out. I stopped eating fast foods and started becoming a fitness freak' she explained.

The door to resus swung open. 'What did I say about harassing my patients Doctor Hardy?' Cal shouted jokingly.

'Cal, I need to introduce you to Kate' Ethan started.

'Yeah I know who she is, after all she is my patient' Cal stated.

'Yes, but I knew her when I was at university. Remember I told you about my friend who I went on holiday with?' Ethan asked.

'Oh yeah, No way this isn't her is it?' Cal asked.

'Yep, Kate and I were really close in university. She graduated with full honours and went to the army' Ethan explained.

Cal shrugged his shoulders. How did his brother end up with such a pretty girl? 'Right, I'll let you catch up. I only came in here to tell you that Kate is being discharged' Cal muttered before leaving.

'I tell you what. As soon as you have been discharged wait for me outside the entrance and I will take you out for a coffee or if you want we can have dinner together?' Ethan offered. Kate nodded. Ethan quickly hurried to get changed and grab his stuff.

They wandered out of the ED. Ethan had his arm around her waist and supported her as they walked to a nearby restaurant. They were laughing and joking as they went. Cal decided to go to the pub with Max and Lofty so that Ethan could spend some time together.

Ethan led her to the table he had booked. He pulled out the chair for her. 'Some things never change do they Nibbles?' She smiled.

They spent the night talking and having fun. 'Where are you staying? I can drop you home if you want' Ethan offered.

'Ever the gentleman aren't we Eth. I'm at the hotel on Holby way' she told him.

'You can't stay in a hotel forever, come stay with me, Cal and I share a house on the other side of the city' Ethan offered.

"I couldn't, I mean I don't want to intrude, after everything you have done for me' she muttered.

'Don't be stupid. Of course you can, unless you have a boyfriend or something who would challenge that' Ethan joked.

'Okay then. I'll come' she whispered.

He drove her home. Cal was still not home from the pub as expected. Ethan showed Kate to her room which was sandwiched between his and Cal's room. It was a small room with pale yellow walls, and a huge double bed.

Ethan kissed her goodnight before shutting the door. 'If you need anything at all just come into my room next door and I will be happy to help even if it is at 3 in the morning. Oh and Cal will hopefully be home later tonight, I apologise now if he wakes you' Ethan smiled. He closed the door behind him and went to get changed into his pyjamas.

It was about 3 o'clock in the morning. It was silent throughout the house. Cal had stumbled in at around midnight and deposited himself on the sofa because he realised how risky it would be to climb the stairs in his state. Ethan was peacefully sleeping in his room, curled up under his duvet. Meanwhile in Kate's room it was not as peaceful. She was tossing and turning in her bed, crying and sobbing. A scream escaped her lips as she sat bolt upright on the bed. Sweat dripped down her spine and her whole body trembled. The door swung open and Ethan rushed in, shortly followed by Caleb who was still worse for wear.

'What's wrong Kate?' Ethan asked.

She was breathing heavily. Ethan sat beside her and pulled her into a hug. 'You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you' He murmured.

'I'm sorry to have woken you. I just had a bad dream that's all. I'm sure I'll be alright' Kate stated trying to put up a front.

'You don't need to do that' Cal muttered.

'What?' Kate asked.

'You don't need to pretend that everything is alright. It clearly isn't and you need to tell us what is wrong' Cal whispered.

Kate buried her head into Ethan's shoulder. 'You'll laugh at me and think I am weak. Everyone does. I'm the only person who was on tour that has suffered like this' Kate whispered.

'No one is going to laugh at you' both of the brother replied.

'You've just got back from Afghanistan, that's enough to do anyone in' Cal stated slurring his words slightly as a result of the alcohol in his system.

Cal gestured to Ethan that he would give them some privacy and trudged down the stairs and took his place on the sofa. He would have gone to his room but the sofa was surprisingly comfortable.

'Listen to me Kate, everything is going to be alright' Ethan murmured. Kate snuggled up onto his chest. He stroked her hair gently.

'Every time I fall asleep, I end up back there. Inside the helicopter trying as hard as I can to save someone's life and the helicopter gets shot down. I thought once I got home I would be alright' Kate sobbed.

'Oh sweetheart. Come here' he said pulling her forwards and wiping her tears away with his thumbs. She smiled weakly at him. He held her in his arms. She looked at him in the eyes. She hadn't noticed how deep his gaze was until now. His dark brown eyes twinkled in the dim light. His eyes creased as he smiled at her. She reached up and pressed her lips onto his. At first he was surprised at this show of affection but relaxed into it and soon he was kissing her back.

He helped Kate settle back into bed. She was holding his arm tightly because she didn't want to fall asleep and return back to her nightmares. Ethan sat beside her.

'Please stay with me for a while. I'm really scared' she whimpered.

Ethan lay on the bed beside her. Kate wrapped her arm around his muscular chest and hugged him tightly. Before too long the pair were fast asleep. Cal watched them from the door way with a smile etched on his face before padding back down the stairs and passing out on the sofa. He had a feeling that the pair of them were meant to be.


	3. Your brother is a rubbish actor

A few months passed and Cal was not wrong. Ethan and Kate spent all of their spare time together. Kate was working at the local training facility in Holby which was about half a mile away from the ED. Ethan would meet Kate from work and take her home. Kate moved in with Ethan and Cal. She was really enjoying herself in Holby.

Ethan and Kate had the weekend off so they decided to rent a small cottage on the coast where they could spend time alone together away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Ethan picked Kate up from work on the Friday. He had packed all of their things into the car and drove them to the seaside.

'Did you have a good day at work baby?' Ethan asked her.

'Yeah it was alright. I'm just looking forward to spending some time with you without Cal's constant interruption' Kate joked.

Ethan laughed. 'I know what you mean. I have been counting down the minutes until I could come and pick you up' Ethan smiled.

He pulled up outside the cottage, climbed out of the car and held the door open for Kate. She smiled at him as he held his hand out for her.

'I love you so much' she whispered, as she kissed his cheek. Ethan blushed.

'I love you too' He replied.

They wandered into the cottage and unpacked their bags from the car. Ethan had prepared a picnic for them to have for dinner. He took Kate for a short walk to a nearby hill. At the top of the hill was a tree. Ethan laid the blanket under the tree and lit some candles around the blanket. Ethan and Kate sat on the blanket and snuggled close. They ate some food before relaxing and watching the sunset.

Ethan had placed a bottle of champagne in the picnic basket on ice. Kate leant over and peered into the basket. 'Why is there some champagne in the basket?' she asked.

'I thought we might need it to celebrate…' Ethan stated.

'What are we celebrating?' Kate asked him with a smile.

'I have known you for nearly twelve years and I have loved you for such a long time. I miss you every day you are at work and I count down the minutes until I can see you again' Ethan whispered.

He stood up beside his girlfriend and pulled her up off of the ground. He crouched down onto one knee pulling a jewellery box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a small ruby ring which glowed in the sunset. 'Kate Robinson, Will you marry me?' he asked. A tear rolled down both of their cheeks.

'Yes' Kate whispered before sinking onto the ground in front of her boyfriend. She pulled him close, placing a hand on each of his cheeks. She kissed his lips briefly, running her hand through his dusty blonde hair.

'I can't wait for you to become Mrs Hardy' Ethan whispered.

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled his phone out whilst still maintaining eye contact with his fiancée. 'It's Cal' he stated.

'Does he know?' Kate asked.

'Yep. I think he is waiting to find out if he is getting a sister in law' Ethan smiled.

'Are you going to put him out of his misery?' Kate asked.

'I guess we should' Ethan said winking.

He answered the call. 'What do you want' He stated trying to sound annoyed.

'Well. What did she say?' Cal asked desperately.

'She said no. She's left me Cal' Ethan muttered trying to act sad. Kate pulled a face at him, 'I'm not that mean' she mouthed. Ethan winked.

'Oh Ethan, I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved her' He soothed down the phone. 'Do you want me to come and get you?' Cal asked sympathetically.

'Nope. I want to spend some time alone with a friend' Ethan muttered.

'What do you mean?' Cal asked.

Ethan handed the phone to Kate.

'Your brother is a rubbish actor' she stated.

'What is going on? Who am I talking to?' Cal asked confusedly.

'You are talking to the soon to be Kate Hardy… I said yes!' Kate squealed down the phone.

The line stayed quiet. Kate put it on speaker phone. 'Cal? Are you there?' Ethan asked worriedly.

Cal sniffed. 'I'm so happy for you both' he whispered.

'Are you crying?' Ethan asked with a smile.

'No, it's just really dusty in here' Cal stated defensively.

'I think it's sweet that he's crying' Kate smiled.

Cal laughed. 'I'm not crying. Honest' he muttered.

Kate and Ethan packed away their picnic things and trudged back to the cottage. The ring sat on Kate's delicate finger. She rested her hand on Ethan's chest as he wrapped an arm around her. She kissed his lips gently. 'I love you so much' she murmured.

'I love you too baby' Ethan whispered. He snuggled up with her on the sofa. He took a photo of himself with his fiancée and uploaded it onto his Facebook account so his friends could see.

Within minutes his friends had all commented and liked the photo. Many of them had called him to congratulate the pair.

Ethan and Kate fell asleep that night with ease. Their arms and legs were intertwined as they slept.


	4. I missed you tonight

The weeks passed relatively quickly. Both Ethan and Kate wanted to have a simple wedding ceremony and a small party afterwards. Neither of them were interested in a big affair. Ethan had asked Cal to be his best man and Kate had asked Robyn to be her maid of honour because she had no one who she knew that wanted to do it.

They had agreed on a simple colour scheme which matched their engagement. They theme was red and white to represent the ring Ethan had given Kate. Ethan was going to wear black tie, as was all of the groomsmen. Kate had chosen a simple, flattering lace dress which accentuated her figure. Her bridesmaids were going to wear knee length, red dresses which were simple compared to her dress.

They had decided to wait until St. George's day the next year which was only a few months after they were engaged to get married. It would be the one year anniversary of when they met and was a significant date for the couple.

It was the night before the wedding. Ethan and Kate were going to be staying at separate hotels and were going to have their respects 'last nights of freedom'. Cal claimed to have lots of 'exciting' things planned for Ethan which Ethan was nervous about.

Kate had insisted on only going out for a couple of hours because she had been working and didn't want a late night.

Cal led the men out of the ED. He had insisted on them all wearing suits so they looked smart. He led them to the nearest strip club. 'Oh Cal, please can't we go somewhere else' Ethan pleaded. Cal shook his head.

'No can do little brother. I have booked this especially for you on your last night before you become a married man' Cal smirked. Ethan was approached by a scantily clad woman.

'Are you Doctor Hardy?' She asked him. She wrapped a feather boa around his neck and led him towards a private room.

He was made to sit on a chair and have some kind of special treatment designed for stag parties. Ethan felt really uncomfortable so as the woman left the room Ethan snuck out so he didn't have to endure such an atrocity.

Cal approached him. He threw an arm around his brother and swayed drunkenly. 'Did you sneak away?' Cal asked with a wink.

'Yeah, thanks. Now if you don't mind I need a drink' Ethan stated. He sat with his mates and they joked around for a couple of hours. Ethan was not enjoying himself as much as he thought he might.

Meanwhile Kate was on the other side of town. She was sitting in a night club with several members of the ED sat beside her. All of which were drunk and on the verge of becoming unconscious. She was not even near the point of being drunk.

'Let's party' Robyn screamed dragging Kate towards the dance floor.

They danced for a few minutes before Kate ended up dragging her maid of honour away from the dance floor and onto a seat after apologising to other customers. She wasn't enjoying herself. She felt as though something was missing. Like a part of her was gone. She felt alone despite the people who she was with.

Later that evening the couple found themselves leading their respective parties to their hotels. Ethan had a drunk Cal hanging off of him. He opened the door to the hotel room which he was sharing with his brother and best man. He threw Cal on the bed before grabbing his pillows and camping out on the sofa. He climbed under the thin blanket and snuggled onto the soft pillows.

He grabbed his phone and started writing a text.

Kate was in her hotel room. Her eyes filled with tears when she realised that she was getting married the next day. She couldn't wait. If she had it her way she would be cuddled up with Ethan that night. Their parties had insisted on the tradition of keeping the bride and groom separate.

Her phone buzzed under her pillow. She opened the text that she had received. It said 'I missed you tonight, Hope you had fun. Can't wait for tomorrow when you become Mrs Hardy. I love you Eth xxx' a smiled grew across her face. She typed a message back.

Ethan grinned to himself when he read the text that Kate sent him. It was sweet. 'I missed you tonight. I feel lonely without you here. Hope you had a great night with Cal. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Miss you and love you loads Doctor Hardy! Kate xxx'

He switched his phone off before snuggling up in the covers. Nothing could wipe the smile from his face.

Neither of them slept at all that night. They were too in love to be able to sleep.


	5. From now on that's my job

Ethan was stood at the front of the church. Cal was stood to the right of him. Ethan straightened his tie for the fourth time. He straightened his cuffs again. Cal placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Calm down Nibbles' Cal whispered.

'I can't, what if she doesn't come?' He questioned.

'Oh come on Nibbles, this is Kate we are talking about. She loves you more than anything and besides she wouldn't do that to you' Cal whispered.

'I guess you're right' Ethan muttered.

The music began and the boys took their place at the front. Ethan was shaking as the doors opened. Cal held his hand tightly. 'Let me have a look at that bow tie' He said before straightening it for his little brother. Ethan looked up at him, a look of fear washed over him. Cal smiled at him reassuringly.

'That's going to be my job from now on' a voice whispered breaking them from their thoughts. Ethan looked up, his eyes meeting hers. She looked beautiful. Her hair was done with red pins which had little gems attached to them.

'You look gorgeous' Ethan breathed.

'You look amazing' she whispered to Ethan. He kissed her cheek and lifted the veil. The service began. It was short but sweet which was exactly what the couple wanted. The time came for them to say their piece.

'Ethan, we met 13 years ago. When I first saw you I thought you were a cute, geeky guy that would never want to talk to someone like me. You were the friendliest person I knew at uni. Every time I felt lonely I knew I had someone to talk to. When I saw you a year ago at the hospital and you saved my life I just knew that we were meant to be together. I know that Caleb always says that you are his safety net but I can't help but think that you are more than that. You are my saviour. Last night I felt incomplete without you. I don't think I could ever live a day of my life where I don't think about you. I love you so much Nibbles' she murmured. A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke. Ethan wiped the tear away with his thumb.

'Kate, we were best friends at university. You were someone I could always rely on. When I saw you that day in the ED I couldn't believe that you were a doctor in the army. I was so pleased for you. I always loved the way you could dream about doing something and then you had the guts to chase that dream to the ends of the earth until you caught it. I always wished I had that determination. When I saw you I found a fire within me that had burned there since we met. I sought the determination to get to know you and I had always dreamed that we would get married. You helped me find that courage, so I guess I should be thanking you because without you I don't think I would ever be able to call someone my wife. I love you baby' Ethan murmured. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Cal handed him a handkerchief.

They exchanged rings and before they knew it they were declared man and wife.

'You may know kiss your bride' the vicar announced to Ethan. Ethan turned to face Kate. He pulled her close as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked up at him, her gaze never faltered as she breathed in the smell of his rich aftershave. 'I love you baby' he whispered as he kissed her. She pressed her lips to his. She ran a hand through his hair and he stroked her back gently.

They pulled apart briefly to the sound of applause. Kate grabbed Ethan's jacket and pulled him close again. 'Where do you think you are going' she whispered before kissing him again. The crowd of their friends cheered. Ethan took Kate by the hand and led her back down the aisle.

They walked around to the back of the church whilst their guests made their way to the venue for their reception. Cal joined the couple. He was carrying the bride's bouquet of lilies and some candles. Kate rested her hand on the crook of Ethan's arm. They walked along the line of graves until they stopped by one of the graves.

The grave stood proud amongst the many flowers that adorned it. Kate felt Ethan's grip on her arm tighten as they stepped closer. Cal laid the bouquet next to the freshest bunch of flowers. 'Hello Mum' Cal murmured as he stood up. Ethan crouched on the ground, Kate joined him. He reached out hand out and tenderly touched each letter that spelled his mother's name.

'Mum, this is my wife, Kate' Ethan whispered. 'I know if you were here you would love her almost as much as I do' Ethan spoke, his voice crumbling, tears streamed down his face. Kate leant closer to him she wipe his eyes with her fingers. 'I can't believe you aren't here with me' Ethan sobbed. Cal crouched beside his brother. He too was crying. Kate tried to keep her composure so she could support her husband and brother in law, it was hard. She could see the genuine love they had for their mother.

'I promise I will look after Ethan forever. I won't let him come to any harm and I can honestly say that he has done you incredibly proud' Kate spoke softly. Ethan looked up at her, his eyes shining. He had never heard so much care, or love towards him. He reached up and placed a hand on her cheek. She copied him and placed a hand on his. They pulled each other closer and kissed.

'Ew , mum their doing that lovey dovey kissy thing again' Caleb squealed.

Ethan and Kate laughed through their tears. Cal smiled at the couple as they stood up off of the grass. Ethan held his hand out for Kate and she took it. Ethan said goodbye to his mother and walked towards the venue.


	6. Test Results

**I am so sorry for not uploading any new chapters! I have not forgotten about this story but I have been kind of busy especially with the Rugby World cup this weekend, but never fear there is a new chapter here and I will upload another in a couple of hours! Enjoy! :)**

A few months passed. Ethan and Kate were now living in a house away from Caleb. Well not exactly away from Caleb. They lived a few doors down from him, but the idea was the same. Kate and Ethan had returned from their European honeymoon where they spent a month touring the continent and getting used to being married.

Now they were home, Kate received a phone call telling her that she needed to return to work as there was an important training exercise taking place the next day that she was needed for. Kate was happy to go back to work but she knew it would be hard to go back when she had spent so much time with Ethan.

Kate was hurrying out of the door. She was running late for work this morning and was supposed to be attending a training exercise with her platoon. She had to go in early for her annual medical check to ensure that she was healthy enough to continue working in the army. Ethan was at home, it was his day off so he decided he would make dinner for them so that Kate didn't have to worry about it after a long day training.

Kate parked her car before jogging over to the medical centre. She dashed into a room and sat on the chair. 'Hi, I'm here for my medical, I'm kind of in a hurry though because I'm leading a training exercise in about an hour' she explained.

'No worries, we just need some blood and then we will do some simple tests' the doctor explained. Kate explained about her fear of needles so the doctor suggested that she listen to some music whilst they took the blood.

The results from the test came back promptly. 'I'm very sorry Captain but you aren't going to be participating in today's training' the doctor told her before handing her the piece of paper.

She glanced at the paper in disbelief. 'That's impossible' she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears.

'I'm sure in your line of work you understand that the test is 99.9% accurate' the doctor explained.

Kate nodded, 'thanks' she muttered before leaving.

She didn't know how she was going to tell her husband. Would he be angry? Would he hate her for becoming a burden?

All of the questions flew aimlessly around her head. Kate realized that she had stumbled into her office. She shut the door before curling up into a tight ball and sobbing. There was a knock at the door and Kate swiped a hand across her face wiping her tears away.

'Come in' she called. The door opened and her best friend stood beside her.  
'Are you alright?' He asked.

'Yeah, I think I might just go home, I'm not feeling too great at the moment!' She whispered before hauling herself off of the chair.

Jack led her towards the carpark. He bundled her in the car and drove her home. He rang the doorbell and when Ethan answered he explained what was going on.

'Doctor Hardy, I'm really sorry but Kate is feeling unwell and the medics thought it would be best if we sent her home' he explained not mentioning the fact that he had found Kate crying her eyes out in her office. Ethan helped him carry Kate into the living room and lay her on the sofa. He fetched a sick bucket and some cold flannels so he could wipe her face for her.

Jack left the pair to it. 'Oh baby, what's wrong?' he asked.

'Feel sick' she mumbled before throwing up over herself.

'It's okay sweetie, I'll fetch some clean clothes for you' Ethan whispered. He helped his wife get changed. She started to look a bit better so Ethan went into the kitchen to prepare their meal.

Kate entered the kitchen and threaded her arm around his waist. 'I need to tell you something' she whispered.

'You can tell me anything, you know that!' He exclaimed.

'Well I haven't been entirely truthful' she started. Ethan frowned. He was starting to get worried.

'I'm not exactly sick' she muttered.

'I beg to differ, you've thrown up twice' Ethan stated

'its morning sickness, Ethan I'm pregnant' she exclaimed nervously a single tear rolled down her cheek, she swiped it away before Ethan noticed.

'Oh babe! That brilliant news! I can't believe I'm going to be a dad' Ethan squealed with excitement.

'So you're not mad?' Kate asked.

'Mad? Why would I be mad? It fantastic news! Can we call Caleb and tell him?' He asked like an excited child.

'It's up to you' she whispered. She put a hand to her head as the aching sensation turned into a gentle throb. Ethan snaked his arm around her waist.

'Are you alright baby?' He asked concernedly.

'Yeah, I just can't believe it' she whispered a smile growing on her face.

'I love you so much. You have made me the worlds happiest man' he murmured kissing her passionately.

'Um Ethan' she murmured through the kiss.

'Hmm what's the matter?' He asked holding his wife in his arms.

'I think dinner is off' she smiled gesturing to the kitchen which was rapidly filling with smoke.

'Why don't you phone Cal and invite him out for dinner and we can tell him over a drink' Kate suggested.

Ethan nodded before dashing out of the room in search of his phone. Kate grabbed the landline and booked a table at a nearby restaurant.

Kate went to get changed into something more suitable. As she put her make up on the doorbell rang. Ethan opened it and greeted his brother. She could hear Caleb's deep voice coming from downstairs.

'How's Kate feeling?' He asked.

'I'm feeling splendid, now how about we get to the restaurant before we lose our table' Kate spoke as she appeared at the top of the stairs. She walked carefully down the stairs. She stood on her tiptoes to give Cal a kiss on the cheek. He hugged her gently.

They got to the restaurant and were seated at a nice table near the window. Kate ordered a glass of sprite and then ordered a  
Bottle of champagne for her husband and brother in law.

'Can I have a bottle of your best Champagne please' she asked.  
As the waiter left Cal leant forward 'what are we celebrating?' He asked confused.

Kate smiled at Ethan who nodded. She moved her left hand so it rested on her abdomen before taking Ethan's hand.

'I wasn't exactly sick earlier' she stated.

'What do you mean?' Cal asked.

'I'm pregnant Cal, you're going to be an uncle' he announced. Cal leapt up from his seat and hugged the pair.

Tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. Kate was an emotional wreck and Ethan tried to hide his tears with a handkerchief.

The trio stood up and pulled each other into a tight embrace.

Cal insisted on paying for the meal telling Ethan that he should keep the money so he can buy things for the baby.

They left the restaurant and returned home dropping Cal off on the way. Neither of the couple were speaking, both were deep in thought. A silent tear ran down Kate's face. She brushed it away hoping that Ethan hasn't noticed.

He reached forward and lowered the volume of the radio. 'What's the matter babe?' He asked.

'Nothing, it's just I'm worried about becoming a parent! It's a huge responsibility and what if I'm a horrible mother' she cried.

'I know, I'm worried too but we'll get through this together, besides I know you will make a wonderful mum' he whispered.

He took one of his hands off of the steering wheel and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. She smiled at him weakly, the feeling of fear stayed in the back of her mind.


	7. Baby's first picture

Ethan led Kate by the hand into the ED. She was wearing a loose fitting top and a pair of black trousers. Her hair was pulled back off of her face by a pair of sunglasses? Cal was stood by reception reading a patient's notes when he saw his brother and his wife approaching. He picked up his stethoscope and placed it back around his neck. 'How are you guys doing?' He asked as he greeted the couple.

'Good, Kate's feeling a bit under the weather at the moment with the morning sickness, but other than that, we're great' Ethan told his brother.

'How are you feeling now Kate?' Cal asked putting an arm around her.

'Still feeling sick, but I'm fine' she muttered taking a deep breathe.

'So what brings you both here?' He asked

'Oh don't tell me you've forgotten, its the scan' Ethan told Cal.

'Oh right yeah, shall we?' Cal asked wrapping an arm around Kate and Ethan and guiding them toward the lift.

They stood in the lift in silence. Kate was distracted and didn't notice Ethan talking to her.

'Kate? Baby, I was asking if you were alright?' Ethan repeated himself.

'Oh um yeah, just a bit nervous' she whispered.

Ethan snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close kissing her lips gently. 'It'll be fine, I promise' he soothed. 'I can't wait to see our beautiful baby for the first time. If it looks anything like you it will be the most gorgeous baby ever' he whispered with a smile.

Cal took her hand and squeezed it. 'Don't be worried, it's just a routine check to make sure that the baby is doing okay' Cal assured her.

They were met by a young nurse who led them to a nearby room. Ethan helped her onto the bed and helped her lie back comfortably. He sat on the seat beside his wife and held her hand stroking it gently with his thumb. The nurse came back into the room carrying Kate's file. 'Hello I'm Samantha, I'm going to be your midwife, Mrs Hardy. Now I'm going to take a quick look at your baby and then we'll sit down and go over some questions together' she explained with a smile.

Cal stood behind his brother with his hand rested on his shoulder. 'Right can you please roll your top up' the midwife instructed. 'This might feel a bit cold' she told Kate as she squeezed some gel onto her abdomen. Kate squeezed Ethan's hand nervously. He kissed her knuckles gently.

The midwife picked up the doppler and placed it on Kate's tiny bump. The soft thrumming of a heartbeat filled the atmosphere. Kate had tears running down her face. Ethan stood up and pressed his lips to hers. 'I love you so much' he whispered.

Cal stood wiping his eyes with his fingers. 'Oh Cal, are you crying?' Ethan asked with a chuckle.

'No it's just dusty in here' he answered.

'Yeah yeah!' Kate muttered.

'I'm so proud of you guys' Cal whispered hugging his little brother and his sister in law.

The small family were crowded around the screen gazing intently at the fuzzy image on the screen. None of them could contain their happiness as they watched the little blob dancing around in front of them.

The midwife printed off several copies of the scan for each person before going over Kate's notes and asking her some important questions. They got onto the topic of where Kate would have the child.

'We can book you into our dedicated maternity ward, they will be on standby until the birth' the midwife informed Kate.

Kate shook her head before resting her hand on her bump. 'I want to have a home birth. I want my husband and his brother to assist' she told the midwife.

'I wouldn't advise that, it could be dangerous' the midwife spoke.

'My decision has been made' Kate spoke, her voice stern.

'Kate are you sure about that?' Ethan asked her.

'Yeah wouldn't you rather go to the hospital' Cal asked.

'No, I am having my baby at home with my husband and his brother looking after me, I don't want loads of strangers poking and prodding me. I want to be in the comfort of my own home with my family looking after me' Kate told her husband and brother in law.

The midwife tried to dissuade the young woman but Kate was adamant and eventually Ethan and Cal backed her up.


	8. Living on the edge

**Just thought I should let you know, this is where the story picks up and becomes all the more exciting! Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! :)**

The sharp stabbing sensation ran down the entire length of his body. He grunted as the sharp blade was pulled out of his abdomen. He felt every ounce of strength flood from him as he collapsed to the floor. He pressed his hand tightly over the wound applying as much pressure as he could without hurting himself. He scrambled with his jacket as he desperately tried to find his phone. With every movement the sharp pain grew worse. He phoned his most recent contact before dropping his phone and put it on speaker phone 'H-help me' he moaned, his voice a quiet whisper.

In the ED Ethan was just finishing up with a patient when his phone started ringing. 'I'm so sorry I've got to take this' he said excusing himself from the cubicle. He answered the call. 'Caleb?' He asked as he heard his brother's heavy breathing. 'H-help me!' Cal gasped down the phone.

'Where are you? What's happened?' Ethan asked desperately.

'K-knife, b-blood, st-stab, d-dizzy, h-help' he breathed.

'Where are you?' Ethan asked raising his voice slightly.

'O-outside, c-come quick' Cal whispered.

Ethan grabbed the nearest grab bag and sprinted out of the entrance. He scoured the car park for any sign of his big brother. 'Cal?' He called out as he walked towards one of the small alleys that ran between the main hospital building and the ED.

He heard a loud groan which almost definitely belonged to his brother. He rushed towards where the sound came from. He dropped his bag by his side before crouching down next to Cal.

'E-Ethan?' Cal whispered weakly as he saw his brother.

'Yeah it's me, don't try and talk, I've got this' he whispered reassuringly as he dug through the med bag and tore out one of the dressings. He placed it over the stab wound and pressed firmly on it. Cal moaned as the pain rippled throughout his body.

'Sorry mate, just try and keep nice and still for me' Ethan instructed. Every time Cal moved it was causing an increased volume of blood to ooze out of his wound. Ethan lifted Cal's legs and put the med bag under them to bring the wound above his heart level. He took Cal's hands and placed them over the wound. 'Just apply some pressure, I'm going to get some help' he informed his brother. 'Keep those beautiful blue eyes open for me, alright' he whispered as he ran towards the ED.

'I need some help over here' Ethan roared at the paramedics who sprang into action.

'Dr Hardy what's happened?' Iain asked as he wheeled a stretcher over.

'Cal's been stabbed, he's losing blood, I need to get him inside as quickly as possible' he told his colleague. Cal was laid on the ground his hand slowly began to slip from his abdomen. Ethan jumped down and used his entire upper body strength to apply pressure to the wound. Cal had begun drifting towards unconsciousness but when Ethan applied an incredible amount of pressure on the wound he was brought back, yelping in agony. Ethan had caused him a huge amount of pain but it was necessary if it was going to stop Cal from becoming unconscious.

Iain hauled the young doctor onto the stretcher. Ethan climbed on it kneeling beside his brother, trying to keep his hands firmly pressed on Cal's stomach. Iain rushed them into the ED as quickly as he could. 'Caleb, keep those blue eyes open and keep looking at me' Ethan instructed as they crashed through the doors of resus.

'Doctor Hardy what is going on here?' Connie asked in disbelief at the sudden, dramatic entrance of two of her best doctors.

'Cal was stabbed about 10 minutes ago outside and he's losing blood' Ethan explained.

'Can I take a look?' Connie asked pulling on a pair of gloves. Ethan stood up, keeping his hands firmly in place. 'On the count of three, one… two… three' Connie counted as Ethan quickly moved his hands. She took a quick look before Ethan placed his hands back in place. Cal screamed in pain as Ethan's hands were forced back into his wound.

'Get me five units of cross matched bloods and one unit of saline' Connie ordered. Ethan wiped his brow with his forearm. Cal grabbed his arm tightly with his blood covered hand.

'S-s-s-s-sorry' he whispered.

'Cal, don't worry about that now, let's just focus on keeping those eyes open and just look at me, everything is going to be alright, I'm here' Ethan whispered reassuringly.

Connie began slicing his shirt off and peeling it away so that she could access his wound better. Ethan's hands were trembling as he pressed firmly on Cal's abdomen. 'I'm scared' Cal mumbled, trying to stay awake.

'I know buddy, I'm staying right here with you and I'm not going to let anything happen' Ethan assured his big brother. It scared him to see Cal in such a state. Lofty tapped him on the shoulder.

'Let me take over, and you sit with Cal' he told the young registrar. Ethan nodded. He slowly moved his hands so that Lofty could take his place. As Lofty placed his hands on Cal's stomach he yelped and flinched. Ethan grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 'I know Caleb, I know but it won't be for much longer, Mrs Beauchamp is going to sort this, and I have every faith in her' he explained.

Connie stormed back over to the brothers. 'Right the surgeons are all 'tied' up at the moment so it looks like we are doing this here' she explained. 'I'm going to extend the wound slightly so that I can get to the artery and hopefully tie it off. Then I'll be able to suture and you should be alright' she told Cal. 'I've paged the anaesthesiologist and they are on their way' she explained.

Cal gripped the sheets in his fists. 'N-no' he muttered. Ethan stroked his hair tenderly. 'It'll be fine. I promise I'll stay with you and everything will be okay' Ethan told his brother. Cal was afraid of going under for surgical procedures. It scared him that a part of his life he would never remember and he hated it. Ethan had constantly tried to support him but it was difficult for them both. Cal had previously undergone an operation on his knee after an accident and whilst on the operating table he began to wake up. 'I'll make sure they give you plenty of anaesthetic so you don't have another incident' Ethan assured him. The anaesthesiologist arrived shortly later to administer the medication. Ethan held Cal's hand as he succumbed to the powerful drug that brought him to a peaceful slumber.

As he left the room so they could begin his phone rang. It was his wife. 'Hi, Ethan I'm outside are you guys ready to go, the table's been booked for one' her voice rang out through the phone.

It was his wife. They had planned to meet outside at half past twelve so they could go out for lunch as a family. He ran his hand through his hair. 'I'm sorry darling, the thing is Cal won't be coming' he told her, his voice shaking with emotion.

'Wait what's going on?' She asked coming into the ED and rushing per to her husband.

'Cal's been stabbed, they're operating as we speak to try and tie off the artery' he sobbed, falling into her strong arms.

'Oh darling, I'm so sorry. He'll be alright, I know he will' Kate told him as he sobbed into her shoulder. Kate noticed his blood stained hands and led him to a sink. She held his hands gently under the warm running water and cleaned him up. She dried his hands with some paper towels before wiping away his tears.

'H-he was so scared' Ethan told her with tears running down her cheeks.

'I bet he was, but don't worry. I'm here now and I'm not going to let anything happen' she told her husband.

She pulled one of his handkerchiefs from her handbag and handed it to him. 'Where did you get that?' He asked curiously.

'I always keep one of you handkerchiefs in my bag, in case I need it and it makes me feel like you're there when you aren't' she told him.

Connie strutted over to the pair. 'Right, everything went well, Caleb will be alright. He might be a bit sore for the next couple of days. He's asking for you both' Connie told the pair before stalking back into her office.

Ethan and Kate walked hand in hand into resus where Cal was. He smiled at them weakly before he spoke.

'Sorry about missing lunch, maybe we can reschedule?' He whispered with a grin.

'Yeah but you can pay' Kate told him jokingly. He shook his head before groaning in pain.

'Cal, are you alright?' Ethan asked concern etched on his face.

'H-hurts' he mumbled.

'I know buddy, Mrs Beauchamp said it's going to be rather uncomfortable. Don't worry she said the surgery went well and that it is just a matter of time' he explained. He took Cal's hand in his. 'Just don't go pulling anymore stunts like this, eh?' he whispered with a smile.

A couple of hours later they were allowed to take Cal home. He hadn't stopped whining about being stuck in bed since he had woken up and Ethan had a sneaky suspicion that they just wanted to get rid of him so they didn't have to listen to his complaining. Once home Ethan helped Cal into the house before sitting him down on the sofa where he would remain for the next week until his stitches were removed. Ethan was able to bring the equipment home from work and remove Cal's stitches. He made Cal lay down on the sofa before he brought the equipment in. He laid the equipment on the coffee table. Kate crouched beside him pulling on a pair of gloves. Ethan turned to look at her.

'I'm going to be your assistant, besides I am just as qualified to do this as you, remember' she told him.

'Alright then, but don't go stressing yourself out' he instructed.

'Yes Sir! It's not exactly stressful though, I mean we are only taking his stitches out' she said mock saluting Ethan who playfully slapped her on the arm.

Ethan instructed Kate to roll up Cal's t-shirt. Cal did it himself before she had the chance, resulting in a 'stern' talking to. Kate handed him the equipment as he snipped each stitch and gently removed them from his brother's abdomen.

'Right, I'm going to check the wound for any sign of infection' He told his brother. He carefully checked the wound. 'It looks a little bit infected so I'm going to give you some antibiotics to hopefully treat that. Now I could get you the tablets or I could get you an IV which will take about 15 minutes' Ethan told his brother.

'Just get me the IV, I'll only forget to take the tablets' he muttered, lifting himself into a more upright position. Ethan prepared the equipment and placed it on the coffee table. Kate pushed him out of the way.

'My turn!' she declared.

'What are you talking about?' Ethan asked.

'I'm doing the IV, you did the stitches so it's my turn' Kate told her husband with a cheeky grin.

In one swift movement the IV was set up. Cal was sat comfortably on the sofa with his sister in law watching Holby City whilst Ethan phoned for a pizza. When Ethan returned to the room Kate was curled up in Cal's arms fast asleep with her arm wrapped protectively around her midsection.


	9. Cal, is it?

Kate had been made to give up her active lifestyle due to her pregnancy. Kate was frustrated at the fact that she was tied to a desk permanently but she knew it was for the best.

Kate was at home with Ethan, they had decided to paint the baby's room together. Kate was around 6 months pregnant at the time. The pale yellow walls were almost complete when Ethan and Kate decided they should take a break. They snuggled up on the sofa whilst Ethan massaged Kate's swollen ankles. A steaming cup of tea sat on the coffee table which Kate had made for Ethan.

All of a sudden Ethan froze. His expression was blank and he seemed to be staring into the distance.

'Ethan? What's wrong? Baby what's wrong, you're scaring me' Kate asked panicking.

A few seconds later Ethan slid off of the cream leather sofa and landed in a heap on the floor. He began convulsing violently on the floor.

Kate heaved herself out of the chair and crouched beside him as close as she could with her bump. She tore Ethan's mobile from the coffee table and phoned for an ambulance. Her medical training kicked in instantly and she rolled her husband into the recovery position. Tears ran down her cheeks as she sat helplessly watching her husband fitting on the ground.

'Hello, Ambulance Service!' A voice came from the doorway.

'We're in here!' Kate called.

Dixie and Iain came running into the living room. They saw the young doctor and his wife. Just as they entered the room Ethan's seizure died down. Kate cradled her husband's limp body in her arms. 'It's going to be alright now baby, the ambulance is here' she whispered. Iain lifted him onto a stretcher and they wheeled him into the ambulance. Kate desperately tried to call her brother in law but he just wouldn't answer his phone.

Back in the ED Cal was working when he was called over by Connie. She instructed him to take the patient who was on their way in after having a seizure. Cal waited by the entrance for the ambulance to arrive. As the doors opened he saw Dixie help Kate out of the back followed by a stretcher. His heart sank when he saw his younger brother sprawled on the stretcher having yet another seizure.

He switched into doctor mode, 'right who have we got here?' He asked.

'This is Ethan Hardy, aged 32. He had a seizure at home, he's been out of it for a few minutes, he began seizing on route and we administered 5 of lorazepam but there has been no sign of improvement.' Iain informed him. Kate slipped her hand into Ethan's.

'Baby, Cal's here now. Don't you worry, everything will be okay' she murmured. Zoe came teetering over in her heels. She took over and sent Cal outside after he tried to treat Ethan. Kate was in a terrible state so Cal took her with him.

'What the hell happened?' He asked.

'We were painting the nursery and decided to sit on the sofa, he was massaging my ankles when he suddenly froze. I tried to talk to him but it was like he wasn't there. He slid off of the sofa and began fitting' Kate explained, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Cal pulled her into a tight hug. 'He'll be alright, you did the right thing' he whispered.

They went back into the ED and went to Ethan's bed side. He was conscious but really weak. Kate wiped her eyes before strolling over to her husband's bedside. She took his hand in hers. 'Hey baby, how are you feeling?' She asked him. She leant close to him so she could hear his response, brushing her hair away from his face.

'Better now you're here' he wheezed. He held her hand weakly. Cal stood beside Kate smiling at his little brother.

He held his brothers hand, 'Hey buddy, how are you doing?' He asked.

'Sore, what happened?' Ethan replied.

'You had a seizure at home, remember?' Kate informed him. Ethan froze again. Kate grabbed Cal's arm. 'It's happening again Cal look!' She whispered. Cal pulled her into a hug.

'I know, just let him be, trust me' he murmured.

Ethan's sats were dropping so as soon as he stopped fitting they decided it would be best to insert a ventilator so that his airway was maintained. Cal held his sister in law in a tight embrace whilst Zoe inserted the tube. They could hear Ethan gasping as the tube made its way down his throat. Kate sobbed into Cal's shoulder. He stood there helplessly. He felt useless, he couldn't help his brother and he couldn't console his sister in law.

The tube was taped in place and the pair were allowed to sit with Ethan again. Kate pulled up a chair and gestured to Cal to sit down. She sat on the bed beside her husband.

'You had us all scared then Nibbles' Cal whispered.

'Don't pull another stunt like that again, please promise me. I need you here for me and our baby. I don't think I would ever cope without you here Ethan' Kate whispered tears threatened to spill again.

She held his hand tightly in hers. Cal placed a hand supportively on her shoulder.

'Nibbles, you have to pull through this. You know there are better ways to get out of doing the nursery' Cal joked making Kate laugh.

A few hours had passed and Kate had been sent to the on-call room with Cal so they could get some rest. Cal insisted on sleeping on the floor whilst Kate took the single bed. Neither slept for long and after a short while they were both back with Ethan. Cal hauled himself off of the floor and noticed that Kate wasn't there. He pulled on a clean scrub top and ran into resus. He found his sister-in-law sat holding Ethan's hand and talking to him.

'Hey, how is he?' Cal asked.

'He's fine, Sorry I didn't want to wake you, I couldn't sleep without him' Kate explained.

'No need to apologise. I'll stay here with you if you want' Cal offered.

'Are you sure you don't want to get some sleep?' Kate asked.

'No, I can't sleep knowing he is in here' Cal whispered. He sat on a chair beside Kate.

Kate suddenly squealed excitedly. 'He's moving' she cried.

Cal jumped up. He peered at his brother's still figure. Sure enough his fingers were moving.

'Ethan, it's okay. You're in the ED' Cal whispered soothingly.

Ethan's hand trailed up towards his face. He tried to pull at the ventilator. 'Ethan, don't touch that, it's helping you' Kate whispered.

Ethan heard Kate's voice and relaxed. She placed her skinny hand in his. 'Squeeze my hand if you can hear me baby' she murmured. Ethan squeezed her hand gently.

Cal looked at Kate and she nodded. Cal ran to fetch Zoe.

They returned and Ethan was trying to open his eyes. His vision was blurry as his eyes finally after much persuasion snapped open. He could see two blurry figures looking at him. He couldn't work out who they were because his vision was so dramatically distorted. Kate pulled his glasses out of her bag and placed them on his face.

'How's that? Squeeze my hand if that is better' she instructed. Ethan squeezed her hand weakly. He could see his wife becoming clearer. He looked to the side and saw Zoe peering at him concernedly. There was one person missing who he desperately wanted. He began fidgeting on the bed frustrated. He couldn't tell anyone to go and get his brother. All he wanted was his big brother to give him a hug.

'Ethan I need you to calm down for me' Zoe muttered. Ethan ignored her and began fighting her off. Kate rested her hand on his bare shoulder.

'Hey baby, listen, you need to stop panicking. We're here for you, just relax' she whispered. She held him still.

Cal stepped forward. "Oi nibbles. You're causing a lot of mischief by wiggling, so give it a rest yeah' Cal told him with a smile. Ethan saw his brother and his eyes lit up. Cal took his place beside the bed. Ethan moved his hand slowly to where his brother's was resting. He weakly grabbed at Cal's hand and squeezed it. Tears formed in his eyes.

Cal leant forwards and hugged his little brother. 'Don't cry, I'm not going anywhere' Cal whispered.

Ethan grabbed at the tube in his throat again. Kate took his hands in hers. 'Don't do that sweetheart' she whispered.

Zoe leant forward. 'We can remove the tube for you if you want us to' she spoke, her voice barely a whisper.

Ethan nodded. He wanted to be able to communicate with his family. He wanted to find out what was going on.

Robyn appeared at the door calling Zoe away to another patient leaving Cal in charge of removing the ventilator.

He helped Ethan sit up on the bed comfortably. Ethan moved over and gestured to Kate to sit next to him. They lay together whilst Cal donned some gloves. He undid the tape and began removing the tube. 'Keep coughing for me, you're doing great, it's almost out' he soothed as he pulled the seemingly never ending tube from his brother's mouth. Ethan gagged and retched as the tube came free.

'Don't try to speak. Give it a moment' Cal warned. Ethan smiled at him gratefully.

'W-what happened?' Ethan croaked.

'You had a seizure at home baby. I called an ambulance and then you had another fit' Kate explained.

'C-Cal?' Ethan whispered.

'Yeah, I'm here, what's wrong?' Cal asked.

'Is it….' He began.

'I don't think so. I think you might have been extremely dehydrated that all' Cal explained.

Ethan relaxed. He had grown up with epilepsy and when he became a teenager it seemed to go away. Every day he worried that it might come back. He was grateful to Cal for always being there for him though.

'I'm sorry' Ethan whispered.

'You don't need to apologise, just rest.' Kate ordered.

Ethan fell asleep. A few days later he was discharged from the hospital. He was made to take a couple of weeks off of work to make sure he recovered.

Cal was permitted to take time off to help Kate and Ethan as Kate was unable to do much in her condition.


	10. Officers' Ball

Kate sat on the bed. She rested her head in her hands. She groaned with frustration. The dress she had been attempting to put on was dumped on the floor in a crumpled heap. She had been desperately trying to do the dress up over her baby bump. Ethan stood in the doorway wearing only his black suit trousers. He smiled as he saw his wife. 'Come on darling stop beating yourself up' Ethan soothed.

'It's just that was my last dress that fits, I have nothing to wear' Kate whispered.

Ethan sat down beside her and wrapped an arm tenderly around her shoulder. He drew her close to his warm body and held her tightly. He kissed her head gently. 'You just wait right here and close your eyes' he instructed as he stood up. He quickly left the room and returned a moment later carrying a small box. He handed the box to his wife. 'Open your eyes' he murmured, threading an arm around her waist and kissing her collarbone.

Kate opened the box. Laid on a piece of white tissue paper was a midnight blue dress. It was ruched at the top but flowed out into a long skirt at the waist. 'So do you like it?' Ethan asked hopefully.

'Yes, I love it thank you so much! I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful husband' Kate said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him tenderly. Ethan placed a hand on Kate's bump. He felt a tiny kick. 'Someone think their mummy should get dressed before Cal gets here!' He whispered.

She took it out of the box and began putting it on. Ethan shrugged on a shirt and began buttoning it up. As soon as he finished he began buttoning up Kate's dress. The buttons stopped half way up her back showing off her tanned skin. Kate helped Ethan tie his bow tie before helping him with his blazer.

Cal was waiting downstairs in the hall for the couple to come down. They were headed to an Army Officer's ball with Kate. He was beginning to get impatient when suddenly the couple appeared at the top of the stairs. Ethan looked dapper in his suit. His blonde hair smoothed down and slightly spiked at the front. Cal smiled when he saw the gorgeous woman on his brother's arm. Kate was glowing. She had her long brown hair pulled into an elegant chignon which was slight to the left. The dress captured her trim figure and highlighted her bump subtly.

They stood at the bottom of the stairs exchanging greetings. Cal hugged his little brother before kissing Kate's cheek. He placed a hand gently on her bump. 'Hello baby, its uncle Cal, I thought I should tell you how beautiful your mummy and daddy look tonight. I'll make sure I show you some pictures when you are older!' He smiled.

They climbed into the waiting taxi. After a fifteen minute drive they pulled up outside the hall. Everyone was heading towards the door. Ethan climbed out of the car and rushed round to open the door for his wife. He extended his hand for her and she took it. 'Ooh' she breathed as she stood up.

'Everything okay?' Cal asked worriedly. Ethan had a look of fear etched on his face. Kate too his hand and placed it on her bump.

'I don't think the baby likes long car journeys' she smiled. Ethan visibly relaxed as he felt the tiny nudges against his pal. He kissed her bump gently. 'Daddy will make sure we don't go on anymore long car journeys then' he soothed.

He led Kate and Cal inside. As they approached the entrance Kate paused. 'You see that guy over there?' She said pointing at a man in a wheelchair that couldn't have been much older than Ethan. 'He's the guy who was injured on our tour. He had been hit with an RPG. We all thought he was a goner' Kate explained, a look of sheer sadness and empathy washed over her. Ethan put an arm around her.

Kate wandered over to the young man. 'Thomas? Thomas Manning?' She asked.

'Yeah, what's up?' the young man asked without looking up.

'I thought it was you, how are you doing?' She asked softly. He looked up.

'I'm so sorry ma'am. Yes I am doing a lot better thanks to you, I owe you everything' he spoke, his voice shaking with joy and shock at seeing the woman stood in front of him.

'I'm so glad. If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know. My husband and I are both doctors and we are willing to help' she exclaimed gesturing for Ethan to come over.

'Let me introduce my husband and his brother, Doctors Ethan Hardy and Caleb Knight they both work at Holby City Hospital's emergency department' she stated.

'Pleased to meet you. Captain Robinson here literally risked her life to save me. We very nearly got shot down whilst in the helicopter headed back to Bastion. She did everything possible to make sure we got their safely' he told the brothers.

They continued to mingle amongst the scores of service men and women many of whom had served alongside Kate. There was a stage at one end of the room and a dance floor just in front of it. They were talking to an elderly couple who were visiting because their grandson was serving when someone appeared on stage. It was Kate's commanding officer. He stood in front of the microphone and gestured for the crowd to quieten down.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you all for coming this evening. As you are all aware Corporal Thomas Manning was injured on tour in Afghanistan almost two years ago. He was badly injured after an RPG hit the vehicle he was commanding. He has been in hospital since he was injured and was only released two days ago. He wanted to come here tonight to talk to you all about his experience. So over to Corporal Manning...' He spoke boldly.

Thomas was assisted onto stage. He sat on a chair in front of the now lowered microphone. 'I was asked a few days ago to talk to you lot about my time on tour, many of you have experienced what I have so I'm not going to bore you all with another war story. Earlier this evening I bumped into someone who I didn't think would be here this evening. Someone who is so modest and never was recognised for her efforts when it came to saving my life. She came here this evening with her husband and brother in law whilst heavily pregnant and pulled me to the side just to make sure I was okay and to offer her support. Captain Robinson put her life of on the line for me and several other wounded personnel on our tour and for that I am eternally grateful. Without her expertise and efforts I would not be standing here right now. This is not some kind of sob story where I am going to burst into tears and beg for your sympathy, it's the hard core truth. Thank you so much for giving me my life and I wish you all the best. Now please raise your glass for Captain Kate Robinson, my hero' he said raising his glass. Kate smiled modestly and blushed bright red as the scores of people cheered for her.

Kate stood outside the door getting some fresh air. She was deep in thought and hardly noticed the figure stood beside her. 'Are you alright baby?' The voice asked her.

'Oh, yeah I'm fine it's a bit chilly this evening and I'm a bit tired' she whispered. Ethan took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. Kate smiled at him.

Ethan kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug. 'Why don't I go and fetch Cal and then I'll get us a taxi' he offered. Kate nodded. A few minutes after Ethan dashed inside he returned with Cal. Ethan dashed down the path to flag down a taxi. There was no sign of any cabs. Cal was stood with Kate leaning slightly on her as a result of the numerous drinks he had already consumed that evening.

Ethan disappeared from sight. They were stood by the road waiting for Ethan to return when a group of young men came past. One was carrying a glass bottle. He pushed between Kate and Cal causing Kate to fall over. 'Oi! What is wrong with you, can't you see she's pregnant!' Cal screamed at them as he ducked down beside Kate.

The young man smashed the bottle over his head knocking him out immediately. Ethan rushed over hearing the commotion and saw his wife on the floor. He saw his brother passed out next to her with a small pool of blood forming behind his head. 'Kate? What happened?' He asked.

'There was a group of guys, they pushed me over and Cal had a go, they hit him over the back of his head with a bottle' she told him tears running down her face.

Ethan gasped with shock. 'We need to stop this bleeding right now, can you get me some ice and some towels from inside' she ordered. Ethan ran off to fetch the things she needed.

'Can I do anything to help?' A voice asked. Thomas was sat in his wheelchair watching the events unfolding before him. 'You don't happen to have a handkerchief or something?' She asked.

Thomas shook his head. He pulled his jacket off and tore off the sleeve of his shirt. 'Use this' he said handing it to her.

'But-' she started.

'Don't worry about it, I can't exactly reattach it and besides I have four identical shirts at home' he told her. He slide from the wheelchair and crouched beside Kate. He held the sleeve behind Cal's head tightly to stop the blood flow.

'What about you, how are you doing?' He asked Kate.

'I'm fine, more worried about him. If I don't look after him he will only whine and complain' Kate explained.

Ethan returned with the ice and the towels. A small crowd had gathered around the scene. 'Here darling, what's the ice for?' He asked realising that it wasn't a great idea to put ice on Cal's head.

'You see his wrist, it's going purple. He landed awkwardly on it as he fell, I think he sprained it' Kate told him. She put the ice on his wrist gently. Cal began coming round.

'Kate?' He asked panic setting in.

'I'm here, just keep still for me. Can you remember what happened?' She asked him.

'Yeah, I've been hit with a bottle. What about you, are you alright?' He asked.

'I'm fine. I think you might have sprained your wrist, you've got a nasty cut on the back of your head, but you'll be fine so just keep calm' she whispered.

'He was right about you being so selfless. Ugh can you do something about this banging headache I've got, seriously it feels like I'm already hungover' Cal winced.

'Just hang on a second, the ambulance is on its way. Don't worry about me, I'm staying here with you' she whispered.

A pain rippled down her back. She grimaced slightly trying desperately not to draw attention to her pain. 'Captain, what's wrong, are you okay?' The young corporal asked.

'Never better' Kate smiled at him.

'Will you stop doing that, if something is wrong say something, you don't need to pretend' Cal told her.

'I've pulled a muscle in my back, it hurts a bit when I move but I'll be fine' she lied.

'Kate sweetheart, are you sure, you have fallen over after all' Ethan murmured stroking her back lovingly.

'I didn't pull a muscle but its fine, the pain isn't too bad, I'm more worried about this big baby here' she joked, grimacing as the pain came back worse.

'Alright darling, I'm going to lie you down next to Cal and have a look at your stomach' Ethan said as he put a hand around the back of her neck and lowered her onto the floor. He grabbed one of the towels and placed it behind her head. He used another towel to cover her bottom half whilst he lifted her dress exposing her large round baby bump. Thomas stayed by her head holding her hand as she had done for him only a while back.

Ethan placed his cold hand on her stomach. 'Geez Eth, your hands are freezing' Kate muttered.

'Sorry baby, it's because of the ice. Right I'm going to press on your tummy slightly to make sure that everything is as it should be' he explained. He checked her over. 'I can't guarantee anything but the baby seems to be alright. When was the last time you felt it kick?' He asked.

'About two minutes before I fell' she stated worriedly.

'Don't worry it could be that they baby is being lazy, after all he is related to this big oaf, we'll get you checked out in the ED just to be safe' he whispered jokingly before kissing her forehead. 'For now, I want you to rest' he ordered. The ambulance arrived on scene a few seconds later. They lifted Cal onto a stretcher after Ethan managed to rule out any neck and spinal injuries. Kate sat beside him with Ethan. He had his arm protectively around his wife.

They pulled up outside the hospital and Cal was taken to a cubicle. Kate insisted on walking alongside Ethan with his arm wrapped around her waist for support. 'I can't lose the baby' she whispered worriedly.

'I know darling, we'll know more once we get to the cubicle' he whispered steering her towards the cubicle beside Cal. He took her legs and lifted her bridal style before laying her on the bed gently. Tess appeared a moment later with the ultrasound machine.

'Right this might be a bit cold but it shouldn't be for too long. I'm going to take a quick look and then we'll be able to see if your baby is okay' she explained to the nervous couple.

She purposely turned the screen away from their line of sight. Ethan sat beside Kate holding her hand in his. The steady thrumming of a heart beat filled the air. 'Is that?' Kate asked.

'Yep, that's your little baby, it looks healthy, I'll print off some images for you' Tess said.

Ethan had tears streaming down his cheeks. 'Do you want to know the gender?' Tess asked.

Ethan shook his head. They had agreed to keep it a surprise so that it would be more exciting.

Cal was in the cubicle next door. Jacob, Charlie and Lofty were checking him over and removing fragments of the glass bottle from his head. Lofty stitched the wound closed whilst Charlie injected Cal with some morphine to dull the now pounding headache which consumed him. His wrist was mildly sprained and he had to wear a support on it for a couple of weeks. Once he was sorted Ethan and Kate were permitted to take him home so long as they stayed with him to make sure he was okay.

Cal slept in the spare room that night. Ethan and Kate took it in turns watching over him as he slept. At one moment Cal was unable to sleep. Kate took his hand and placed it on her bump, he could feel a serious of gentle nudges against his hand rhythmically. It brought a smile to his face as he snuggled down into the bed and fell asleep. Ethan came in to check on the pair who were now both fast asleep curled up on the bed with Cal's hand still rested on Kate's bump. Kate's hand rested on top of his. Ethan kissed her bump. 'I can tell that your uncle Cal loves you' he whispered to unborn child. He kissed his brother's head gently before pulling the covers over them and silently closing the door behind him.


	11. I need you!

'Ethan! Ethan! I need you urgently' Kate shouted up the stairs. She was stood wearing a long white flowing summer dress. Her long brown hair was pulled back off of her face in a loose bun.

Ethan hurried down the stairs. 'What's wrong baby' he asked. His gaze fell to his wife's stomach. Her hand was rested on it. 'Is it the baby?' He asked worriedly.

Kate nodded. 'I think it might be time' she whispered.

Ethan looked clueless for a moment before realisation hit. He was about to become a dad. He grabbed his phone and dialled his brother's number.

'Caleb. Its Kate, the baby is on its way' he murmured.

Kate gripped the banister as a wave of pain hit her. Ethan stood besides her rubbing her back gently. He hung up the phone and put it into his pocket. 'Cal's on his way' he muttered. He led Kate to the sofa and lay her down. Her tanned face drained of colour. 'I'm scared' she admitted.

'Me too, you'll be fine, I'll be right here with you. We're in this together remember' Ethan assured her. Kate sat up, the pain struck again this time it was worse. She grimaced as the pain peaked. Her face screwed up tightly as she focused on keeping as calm as possible. Ethan held her hand as she rested the other on her bump.

There was a knock at the door. Kate insisted on getting up to go with Ethan to see who is was. She didn't like sitting by and letting other people do things, she hated being the centre of attention as well. Ethan opened the door to reveal his brother carrying a huge medical bag and a tank of Entonox. 'How's the patient doing?' He asked as he entered the house. Kate stepped forward to greet her brother in law. As she kissed his cheek she cried out in pain. Cal put his arms out to hold her so she didn't fall over. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and pulled a face. A small scream escaped her lips.

'Let's get you somewhere more comfortable' Cal suggested leading her towards the sofa. He pulled on a pair of gloves and began checking her over. He pressed against her bump. It was swollen and rigid, exactly the way it should be. He tried to be gentle so that he didn't make Kate anymore uncomfortable than she already was. 'Alright the baby is in the right place, now have your waters broken?' He asked.

Kate shook her head. 'Right then maybe you could go for a quick walk, don't go too far and see if that does the trick' Cal suggested. He quickly got his equipment ready before accompanying his brother and sister in law. Cal stood on one side of Kate whilst Ethan stood on the other. Every so often they had to stop because Kate had another contraction and would grip onto their arms and cry. Her waters broke after a few minutes of walking so they returned home. Ethan went upstairs to fetch some clean clothes for his wife. He handed them to his brother.

'Let's get some nice clean clothes on you and that will make you feel loads better' Cal suggested.

'No' Kate snapped.

'Baby, I don't want you to be lying around in cold damp clothes, you might catch a chill' Ethan whispered. Kate continued to refuse.

'We're doctors, honestly we have seen everything and besides you're about to have a baby' Cal pointed out. Kate muttered incoherently in response before allowing them to help her. They peeled the wet clothes off of her and pulled on a t-shirt. Her own clothes wouldn't fit over her bump so she ended up wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms that belonged to her husband. Ethan leant her an old t-shirt so that she was comfortable.

She curled up on the sofa in the new clothes. She pulled Ethan's hoody off of the ironing pile which was sat beside her and pulled it on. She liked the familiar scent of it and buried her head into it. She reached a hand out for Ethan. He took it and crouched beside her. 'How are you feeling sweetheart?' He asked softly.

'It hurts so much more than I expected. I wish it would stop' she muttered.

'I know baby. Just think of how amazing it will be to hold our little baby after all of this' Ethan whispered.

Cal took Ethan's place whilst Ethan took the dirty clothes to the laundry room. He grabbed a face cloth and dampened it. Whilst he was gone Cal held Kate's hand. She tightened her grip before leaning forward. She moaned in pain for a moment before sitting back on the pillows. Throughout the contraction Cal stroked her back and kept her calm. 'You're doing really well. Keep breathing. There we go, nearly finished now' he murmured.

Ethan returned with the face cloth and held it to his wife's forehead. After a few minutes of this Kate decided that she might try a bath to help ease the pain. She climbed off of the sofa and waddled up the stairs. Ethan trailed behind her with Cal.

'She's doing really well, Ethan' Cal murmured.

'I know she is. She's really scared about being a parent though' He mentioned.

'I know she is but just remind her that you both are in this together' Cal told him. Ethan ran the bath whilst Cal sat with Kate and held her hand as another contraction took over.

Cal helped Kate get out of the tracksuit bottoms and into some bikini bottoms and a top. He helped her into the bathroom where Ethan was waiting for her. He was stood by the bath making sure that the water was the right temperature. They lowered her into the bath carefully and stayed beside her. Cal went downstairs to retrieve the equipment whilst Ethan sat with her.

A contraction came unlike any before. Kate shrieked in pain. Ethan rubbed her back desperately trying to ease her pain. He whispered encouragingly to her and tried to keep her calm. As soon as the contraction finished another took its place. Kate leant forward and howled in pain. 'PLEASE MAKE IT STOP' she sobbed.

'CALEB!" Ethan shouted. Cal sprinted up the stairs. He followed a distraught Ethan into the bathroom. He crouched beside the bath tub.

'Are you alright darling?' He asked concernedly.

'I can't do this anymore, it's going to kill me' she cried.

'You're doing marvellously. Just keep breathing and stay calm. I'm going to get the Entonox for you' Cal whispered. He returned a minute later carrying the canister of gas. He hooked it up and placed a mouth piece in her hands. 'Breathe this in when it hurts' He explained.

Ethan held the mouthpiece for his wife until she needed it. Cal made each of them a cup of tea and helped Ethan carry Kate out of the bath. They were drying her off when she suddenly started crying.

'Hey baby what's wrong?' Ethan asked worriedly.

'I don't want to do this anymore. It's too much' she sobbed.

'Come on Kate, You're doing really well. I'll check you over in a moment and we'll see how much longer it will be' Cal murmured.

They put her dry clothes back on before Cal carried her back to the bed. She snuggled into the soft mattress. Cal sat at the foot of the bed. He pulled on a pair of gloves. Ethan sat with Kate and kept her talking whilst Cal checked how far along she was.

'Right. I would say you are about 7 centimetres. So that means that you will hopefully be ready in a couple of hours. I suggest you get some rest in here for a while so you have the energy to push when you need it' Cal recommended. Kate nodded. Ethan pulled the curtains closed and wrapped the duvet around his pregnant wife.

'If you need anything at all just shout for me' Cal instructed. Ethan pulled up a chair and sat beside his wife. Within a short space of time both of them were completely fast asleep. Cal sat on the sofa downstairs watching mind numbing TV whilst waiting for his brother to come and get him.

He decided after about half an hour to go and check on Kate. She was asleep when he first tiptoed into the room. He set up the equipment he would need at the foot of the bed. She began to stir before crying out in pain. Ethan was holding her hand and felt the muscles in her body tense. He jumped out of bed. 'Cal!' he shouted. Cal popped his head up from the foot of the bed where he was sorting his things out.

'Oh, um she's getting more and more upset' Ethan whispered, feeling ashamed of panicking like he did.

'It's alright, I'm going to stay up here from now on because it is nearly time' Cal informed his brother with a smile. Ethan smiled at him weakly. Kate sat up on the bed wiping her eyes. Cal handed her a tissue.

'It's alright sweetie. We're here now' Cal whispered. He took the used tissue from her as she started to grimace.

'Breathe baby, keep going. You're doing really well' Ethan soothed. He took her hand.

Kate sat upright and Ethan sat behind her and started rubbing her back. She relaxed and smiled as he pressed his thumbs into her back making it hurt less.

She yelped as another contraction took hold. Ethan held her in his arms as she tried her best not to cry. Sheer determination was etched on her face. Ethan wrapped an arm around her. She buried her head into his shoulder. 'I'm sorry' she whispered.

'Why are you apologising?' Ethan asked.

'Because I thought I could do this. I can't this is impossible' She stated.

'What was it you told me? Nothing is impossible, everything is possible if you put your mind to it' Ethan told her.

Kate smiled. Ethan always seemed to know the right thing to say when she was struggling and it always seemed to work. Cal sat on the bed by her feet. 'Well put' he whispered to his brother. Kate nodded in agreement before her attention was taken by another contraction. She bit her lip to stop her from screaming and kept breathing. Soon it was over. Despite how tired she felt, deep down she knew that this was possible.

Cal pulled a blanket over her and ducked down to check how far along she was. He pulled on a pair of gloves and checked. She was exactly ten centimetres. He popped back up.

'Right then Mrs Hardy. Are you ready to meet your baby?' Cal asked with a grin.

Ethan stood flummoxed by his brother's announcement. He looked at his exhausted wife. She looked at him, determination glowed in her eyes.

'Let's do this' she muttered before getting comfortable. Ethan grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

Cal rested his hand on her knee. 'On this next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can' he instructed.

The next contraction came and Kate pushed with all of her might. She repeated this process a couple of times before Cal announced 'I can see the head'. Tears formed in his eyes. Ethan had tears dripping down his cheeks. Kate focused on the task at hand and continued pushing. A few minutes later and the room was filled with the shrilling cries of their new born baby.

Cal reached down and lifted the baby onto Kate's chest. Kate and Ethan began crying. Cal clamped and cut the cord whilst wrapping the baby in a blanket. He handed the screaming bundle to his sister in law before tidying her up. 'It's a boy' He declared. He had tears streaming down his face. Kate and Ethan were both crying as well.

Kate cradled the tiny infant in her arms. Ethan tickled his new son's chin. He was adorable with soft brown hair decorating his head. She handed the bundle to her husband. Cal helped her sit up more comfortably. 'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Better now that the whole ordeal is over' she whispered.

'I'm going to give you some fluids to help prevent dehydration. Ethan or I will monitor it and administer more if and when you need it' he explained.

Kate shrugged her shoulders. Ethan handed her their baby before taking her hand in his. Caleb prepared the equipment so he could insert a cannula and administer the fluids.

He cleaned her arm and tied a tourniquet around her upper arm. He pulled it tight before steadily inserting the needle into her arm. She barely flinched. Her focus was stolen by the tiny baby that was wiggling in her grasp. He attached the fluids to her and left her to rest. He packed away the equipment.

'So, what's his name then?' Cal asked Ethan. Ethan grinned.

'We thought we would call him Charles Caleb Hardy, Charlie for short' Ethan murmured.

Cal's face lit up. 'Really?' he asked.

Kate nodded. 'Really Cal. We wanted to name him after the second most important guy in his life after all you saved my life, you've saved Ethan's life and you brought him into the world, it's only fitting' she whispered.

Ethan handed the tiny bundle to his brother who cradled him in his strong arms. He sat beside his wife.

'I'm so proud of you baby. I love you so much' he whispered.

'I love you too Eth' Kate smiled before kissing Ethan.


	12. Appendicitis

Kate was curled up on the sofa cradling her new born son. He giggled as she tickled his tiny tummy. Kate hauled herself out of the chair, careful not to upset her son. A sharp pain rippled across her lower abdomen. She grimaced as the pain subsided before trudging up the stairs to put Charlie to bed. She tucked him in and switched on the mobile before turning the lights off.

She heard the front door click open as Ethan came home. She slowly made her way down the stairs. 'Hiya baby' she whispered as she saw her husband smiling at her' as she neared the bottom the pain in her abdomen became unbearable and she collapsed by her husband's feet.

Ethan dashed forward. 'Kate! Kate can you hear me?' He asked. Kate didn't move or respond. Ethan grabbed his phone and dialled for an ambulance. He kept her still and continued trying to talk to her. He supported and immobilised her head and neck with his hands. Kate began coming round, she could feel her husband's warm hands strongly gripping her head like a vice. 'Hmmm?' She murmured.

'Kate, darling it's me Ethan. You've had a nasty fall can you tell me where it hurts?' He asked gently.

'Um my leg, my ribs and my stomach' she whispered.

'Keep your head still and let me take a look' he instructed. He let go of her head and moved around to her side. He rolled up her t-shirt and placed his warm hand on her stomach. He pressed gently on her abdomen causing Kate to groan in pain. 'Does it hurt here?' He asked gesturing to her lower right hand side.

'Yeah, it hurts like hell' she spoke her voice shaking. 'Where's Charlie?' She asked no longer concerned with her own well-being.

'He's upstairs in his cot, I'll go get him' Ethan said before running upstairs and returning with a tiny infant in his arms. He put Charlie in his car seat and placed it near his mum.

'Hello? Ambulance Service' the voice came from behind the front door. Ethan opened the door and led them to where his wife was laid. He scooped his son out of the way so they could get to his wife. Kate had tears dripping down her face as they tried to establish how injured she was.

Ethan sat beside her holding her hand and talking to her in a bid to keep her calm. Ethan called his brother who was at work. 'Caleb, Kate's had a fall, I need you to meet me at the entrance quickly. The paramedics are bringing her in' Ethan stated down the phone. Cal agreed and hung up the call.

They loaded Kate into the ambulance and drove off towards the hospital. Kate could feel every bump which made her cry out in excruciating pain. Ethan held her tightly. She sobbed as the pain kept on getting worse. The ambulance pulled up outside the ED. Cal helped them unload the stretcher from the back. He gave his brother a hug before wheeling his sister in law into the hospital. Kate reached a hand out weakly. Cal took it.

'Hello darling, I hear you have been practicing your stunts on the stairs, what did I tell you about doing that?' Cal murmured with a smile. Kate laughed before gasping in pain. 'Alright sweetheart, just keep still, we'll get you sorted out in a second' Cal soothed.

They lifted her over onto a trolley and Cal began checking her over. Ethan grabbed her hand tightly keeping her calm. 'Keep as still as you can baby so that Cal can check you over' he whispered before kissing her forehead.

Cal pulled the blankets off of her and carefully rolled her t-shirt up. He rubbed his hands together to warm them. He pulled a pair of gloves out of his pocket and put them on. Ethan pulled an oxygen mask out of the cabinet and hooked it up before placing it over Kate's mouth and nose.

Cal placed his hands on her abdomen carefully. 'I'm just going to feel your tummy and see what is wrong. Keep still and try not to move. I'm going to have to apply some pressure, it might feel uncomfortable but if it gets too much just let me know, and I will stop' Cal explained. He pressed gently on her abdomen at first before pressing a bit harder.

'Does it hurt here?' He asked. Kate nodded. 'On a scale of 1-10 how much?' He asked.

'Eight?!' Kate gasped. Ethan stroked her cheek as tears continued tumbling down her cheeks.

Cal removed his hands from her abdomen. 'Right, we'll get you a chest x-ray and an x-ray of your leg, then we will get some bloods and find out what is causing the stomach ache' Cal explained. The nurses went to organise the tests and Cal helped Ethan wheel her to x-ray.

Half an hour later the x-rays came back. Her ribs were just bruised but she had a displaced fracture of her left leg. Cal returned with the iPad tucked under his arm and handed it to Ethan. Ethan frowned as he flicked through the images.

'Right then Kate, you have no broken ribs but you do have a displaced fracture of your left leg so that will need to be straightened out. But first I want to get some bloods off and then we'll get started with the leg' Cal explained. He grabbed the equipment trolley and began preparing the necessary things for the blood test.

They carefully removed the tape and collar from her and sat the bed upright for the procedure. Kate reached her hand out to Ethan. He took it and sat on the bed beside her. She removed the oxygen mask from her face using her spare hand. 'I'm sorry' she whispered.

'Don't apologise, you did nothing wrong. Just relax, sweetheart, Let Cal and I help make you feel better alright' he murmured. Kate nodded her head as Ethan put the mask back on her face. Cal nodded to Ethan who took his place in front of Kate blocking her view of Cal.

He drew up a syringe of medication before preparing to take some bloods. He prepared the cannula. He wiped her arm clean before tying the tourniquet around her arm. He tightened it before coming towards her with the needle. Ethan turned her head to face him and brought her into an embrace, burying her head into his shoulder. 'Take a nice deep breath for me please Kate' Cal instructed. She drew in a sharp breath as he pressed the needle into her skin. She winced slightly burying her head further into her husband's shoulder. He stroked her back gently.

'Alright darling, we'll take some blood using the cannula then I'll get you some morphine' Cal whispered. He drew the blood and injected some morphine into her. She seemed to relax as the morphine took its effect. Ethan helped her get comfortable as Cal prepared himself for the task at hand.

Kate snuggled into the bed as comfortably as she could. Ethan threaded his arms around her and held her in his strong grasp. Cal order lofty to hold the top of her leg whilst he grabbed her calf and applied pressure. Ethan handed her the Entonox which Kate gratefully used. 'Right, this is going to be quite uncomfortable for a while but try not to move! I'll do this as quickly as I can' he assured her. Ethan held her tightly in his arms.

'Just relax as much as you can, I'm still here and if it hurts too much tell me, I love you baby' he whispered. He clasped her hand gently. Cal grabbed her leg and began pulling on it. Kate let out a shriek of pain as he pulled harder. 'We're almost done sweetheart, just hold on for a second longer' Ethan told his wife. She grabbed his arm tightly and squeezed it as the pain only got worse. She swore several times making those around her blush. She gritted her teeth and winced as Cal finally managed to snap her leg back into place. He wiped his brow before turning to his sister in law.

'I'm sorry, I know it really hurt' he whispered. He felt bad that he had caused her so much pain.

'It's nothing, honestly, thanks Cal' she murmured. He leant forward and hugged her, she kissed his cheek gently.

Ethan left the cubicle and returned moments later carrying a small bundle wrapped in a pale blue blanket. 'Looks like someone missed their mummy' he soothed as he handed the baby to Kate.

'Hello gorgeous' she whispered. She couldn't hold the baby herself as it made her stomach hurt more so Cal offered to hold his nephew so his sister in law could see him. Charlie began to fuss so Cal brought him closer to his chest and cuddled the tiny infant.

Ethan left the room to feed Charlie leaving Kate and Cal alone. Cal sat on the bed next to Kate, smiling at her kindly. 'How are you feeling?' He asked

'Been better' she muttered.

Lofty poked his head around the door. 'Cal the surgeons will be down in about 15 minutes to collect Kate' he whispered. Cal nodded.

'Cal?' Kate whispered.

'What's the matter sweetie?' He asked.

'I need you to do me a favour' she murmured.

'Yeah, anything' he murmured

'I need you to tell Ethan I love him. If anything happens to me, I need him to look after Charlie and I have written him a letter in case I don't make it' she whispered her voice cracking.

Cal shook his head 'nothing is going to happen to you. It's a routine procedure, as soon as its over you'll wake up and be able to see your husband and little monkey' Cal soothed. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. She sobbed into his scrub top.

Ethan returned moments later carrying their now sleeping son in his arms. Kate quickly wiped her eyes and put up a front.

The anaesthetist arrived to take Kate to the prep room. Cal assisted with wheeling the bed along with Robyn Ethan held his son in one arm whilst holding his wife's trembling hand.

The entered the prep room, Ethan gestured for Robyn to come over.

As Robyn left the room carrying the tiny baby in her arms, Kate broke down. Ethan sat beside her holding her shaking figure in his arms. She hugged him tightly like she might never see him again. Her mind thought back to all of the wonderful things her husband had done for her and her son, the wonderful things they had enjoyed together. Her mind flashed over the things she might miss, her eyes filled with more tears. She hardly noticed the figure holding out a small tissue for her. She took it gratefully and dabbed at her eyes. 'Thanks Cal' she whispered.

Ethan looked at her, his eyes too were filled with tears. His wife was always the strong one and he had never seen her so hysterical. 'Baby, please don't cry' he whispered.

'I can't help it, what if...' She started.

'What have I told you, stop thinking about the what ifs and start thinking about what you will be watching on tv whilst you recover' Cal told her with a smile. Kate smiled at him weakly.

'Have I missed something here?' Ethan asked puzzled by the situation.

'Kate's got it into her head that something is going to go wrong during the operation and she won't wake up' Cal explained.

'Why didn't you tell me you were worried, I could have helped make you feel better' Ethan asked.

Kate shrugged her shoulders. 'I'm just scared, that's all. I've never had surgery before' she elaborated.

Ethan wrapped his arms protectively around her. He rocked her from side to side as she let her emotions take over. He loosened his grip as the doctor came into the room. 'Right Mrs Hardy, I'm going to put this mask over your face, all you need to do is breathe in deeply and after a few seconds you will be asleep' he explained. Kate nodded weakly.

'Please don't leave me' she begged her husband and brother in law. They both came closer to the bed taking her hands in theirs.

'Never' Ethan replied, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

'We're staying put, so unfortunately for you you're stuck with us' Cal whispered with a gentle smile.

Kate laughed, as the mask was carefully placed on her face. She held her breath.

''Darling breathe for me, nice and deeply' Ethan encouraged, she shook her head, she was gazing at him intently.

'What's wrong?' He asked concernedly.

'I wanted to get a good look at you before I go to sleep, I want you to be the last person I see and the person I think of' she explained. Her head was beginning to feel hazy as the drug began to work its way into her system. Her breathing deepened and evened out.

Ethan smiled at her. 'I love you baby' he whispered kissing her cheek as her eyes gently shut.

'I love you too Nibbles' she whispered slowly succumbing to the sleep that she so desperately needed. Her grip loosened on his hand, he kissed her hand as he let go. A smile grew on her face as she finally went under.

The nurses wheeled her into the operating theatre leaving the two brothers alone together.

Ethan put his head in his hands and sobbed.


	13. Don't panic

Cal was sat in the staff room with Ethan. Ethan was laid on the sofa asleep. He had his son in his car seat right next to him.

Cal was sat at the counter reading a newspaper mindlessly. He saw Ethan awaken suddenly, his face was coated in a thin layer of sweat, his breathing was shallow and rapid and his entire body was shaking.

Cal grabbed his stethoscope from the counter and sprinted to his brother's side. He hauled his little brother off of the floor and put him back onto the sofa.

Ethan didn't know what was going on. His vision was littered with dark spots. His head ached and he felt dizzy. He felt a pair of hand grabbing his and lifting him up. He tried to grab at the figure but he couldn't. He felt suddenly cold and alone.

Cal placed the stethoscope in his ears and held the other end on his brother's chest. He could hear the faint thrumming of his brother's heart and the slow breaths he tried to take.

'Ethan' he heard a voice calling him. He couldn't work out who it was but it sounded familiar.

'Squeeze my hand if you can hear me' the voice ordered. He felt a familiar hand slip into his and he squeezed it weakly.

'Alright Buddy I'm here' the voice reassured him. He could hear the emotions in his voice, he knew that whoever it was, they cared about him.

He grabbed at his chest as his eyes began to droop. 'Don't you dare do this to me Nibbles! Keep those dark brown eyes open and look at me' the voice demanded. Ethan knew that only two people called him by his childhood nickname. It couldn't be his wife because she was still in surgery so it could only be one person. 'Cal?' He whispered.

'Yeah I'm here buddy' he replied.

He felt something being placed over his face. He tried to fight it away. 'Hey Nibbles just leave the oxygen mask there, it's helping you' Cal explained.

He finally stopped fighting it. Cal drew him into a hug. 'Breathe Ethan, just take a nice deep breath and calm down. Relax I'm not going anywhere' Cal whispered.

Ethan took a breath shakily. His chest hurt as he tried to do it again. 'Here take a quick puff on your inhaler and that might help' Cal told him. He took a puff and felt his chest aching less.

Cal held him in his arms as his breathing finally returned to normal.

Ethan flopped back onto the pillows feeling exhausted after his ordeal. Then there was a knock at the door.

Zoe entered with one of the surgeons. 'Cal?' Ethan whispered nervously. Cal slipped his hand into Ethan's and squeezed it tightly.

'Dr Hardy, Mrs Hardy has just been taken to the recovery room, her surgery went well and she is beginning to wake up' the surgeon explained. Tears of happiness ran down Ethan's cheeks as he ran to the lift with Cal. Nothing could wipe the smile from his face.

Cal was carrying his nephew in his car seat whilst Ethan stormed into the recovery room to be with his wife.

Cal followed Ethan but as he entered the room his nephew let out an ear piercing shriek. He rushed back outside and took his nephew out of the car seat and cradled him.

Back in the room, Kate was coming round. 'Can you tell Cal to give Charlie his milk, he'll stop crying when he gets fed' she muttered. Ethan laughed. Despite everything his wife was still more worried about their son than anything.

'How are you feeling baby?' He asked.

'Like I've been hit by a speed train' she muttered.

'We'll get you some pain relief in a second' Ethan replied. Cal walked back into the room carrying the now sleeping child who was half heartedly drinking some milk.

'Hello Kate! How are you feeling?' Cal asked.

'All the better now my baby is here' she replied.

'Naww that's sweet but you can just call me Cal' he joked.

Kate weakly slapped his arm before reaching for her child. Charlie cooed as he felt his mother's arms wrapped around him. Ethan put his arms around the sleeping child to make sure he was okay in case Kate fell asleep.

He looked at his wife, his eyes shone. He admired her resilience. She had just woken up after major surgery and yet she was more worried about everyone else than herself. If he wasn't already married to her... Kate moaned in pain slightly. 'Oh I'm sorry I meant to go and fetch one of the nurses, I'll be back in a sec' Ethan whispered before running to the nurses' station. The nurse handed him a tray of equipment and Ethan returned to administer it to his wife. He walked into the cubicle to find his wife fast asleep with their little baby curled up beside her. Ethan administered the medication before snapping a few photos on his phone. He lifted the sleeping toddler off of the bed and placed him back into his car seat.

Cal took Charlie home and put him to bed whilst Ethan stayed with his wife. Thankfully for Cal he had been given the next couple of days off so he could spend it with Ethan and his family.


	14. Running for Lunch

It had been several weeks since the operation and Kate was feeling great. She decided that she would work on maintaining her fitness by going for a run. She lifted Charlie into his pushchair and donned her running gear. She decided that she would take Charlie to go and visit his uncle and daddy at work.

She tied her laces before taking the pushchair in her hands. She closed the door behind her before sprinting off towards the ED. It normally would take about 15 minutes by car but Kate managed to make it in 5 especially as she knew all of the short cuts. As she arrived outside the ED Charlie began to wake up so she pulled a hoodie on before lifting him out of the pushchair. He giggled as her long hair tickled his face despite being pulled back into a ponytail.

Kate wandered into the ED to find her husband and brother in law chatting to Mrs Beauchamp. 'Speak of the devil' Cal muttered as Kate approached.

'Now Caleb, that's no way to speak about your sister in law is it! And to think I was planning on paying for lunch' Kate joked kissing his cheek. He pulled her into a hug before letting her go and greet her husband. She wrapped her spare hand around his neck and pulled him close as she kissed him. 'Hello baby' she whispered. She handed her son to his father so they could catch up.

She turned to face the clinical lead, she had met Mrs Beauchamp at several events but didn't really know her that well. She extended her hand politely. 'It's Mrs Beauchamp if I'm not mistaken' she muttered. She stood to attention

'Yes, that's right Captain Robinson, but please call me Connie' Mrs Beauchamp instructed, much to the delight of Cal who was shocked that his sister in law had thawed the ice queen.

'Connie, Please call me Kate' Kate whispered before standing easy,

'I was about to call you actually, you see we are several doctors down at the moment and we need a replacement on a temporary placement, I have spoken to your commanding officer and he is keen for you to work here on a secondment as you continue your recovery' Mrs Beauchamp spoke.

'I would love to, when would you like me to begin?' She asked. Connie consulted her paperwork.

'First thing Monday morning sounds good' Connie stated.

Kate nodded as Connie left them to it. Ethan pulled her into a hug. 'Congratulations' he murmured as he kissed her neck.

'Yeah, you get to see my pretty face more often, I'm sure you can't wait' Cal joked. Kate punched his arm playfully.

The family sat at a table in a nearby cafe. Ethan handed his son over to his brother so he could help his wife with the push chair. Cal drapes a muslin square over his shoulder before scooping up the now wide awake baby.

His nephew was staring intently at him for a while which made Cal smile. But then his nephew did something a little more unexpected. He screwed his hand up into a tight fist before whacking his uncle. 'Ethan! What have you been teaching your son?' Cal asked.

'What has he done?' Ethan asked.

'Here come see' Cal gestured for him to watch.

Almost as if he knew that he was being watched, Charlie did it again.

'Oh my, someone is such a clever boy' Kate murmured kissing Charlie's forehead.

'What have I told you, just call me Cal' Cal joked. Charlie whacked him again with his tiny fist.

'Someone has taken after their mother is smacking Cal when he's being annoying' Ethan smiled.

They ate their meal before Kate returned home. She stopped at the army base where she worked to speak to her commanding officer. She was not permitted to return to Army life until six months had passed since her leg had healed.

First thing on Monday she woke up hours before she was supposed to. She went to check on her son who was wide awake and started giggling when he saw his mummy. She bundled him into his buggy before going for a run. She ran to the park and sat on a bench to catch her breath.

'I thought it was quiet this morning' a voice whispered. She turned to see her brother in law smiling at her.

'Couldn't sleep' she stated.

'Don't be nervous about today, I'm sure Mrs Beauchamp will go easy on you' Cal teased.

'Yeah well at least I'm not skiving!' Kate muttered. Cal shook his head and laughed.

'I'm meeting a friend, besides it's my day off. I get to do what I want, no questions asked.' Cal muttered.

Kate rolled her eyes. The friend Cal was supposedly meeting was almost definitely a woman and would almost definitely result in alcohol fuelled love.

Cal crouched in front of his nephew. 'You want Uncle Cal to see this nice lady don't you?' he asked his little nephew.

Charlie kicked his legs out at his uncle who pretended to be knocked over. 'Ooh someone really doesn't like their uncle Cal' he whispered before kissing the little baby. He helped Kate off of the bench and they ran home together, this time Cal took the push chair so that Kate could sprint.

They arrived back to find Ethan in the kitchen making breakfast. 'Good Morning' He called from the stove.

'Something smells nice' Kate whispered, snaking her arm around him and kissing his cheek. Cal scooped Charlie out of the pram and cuddled him.

They quickly ate their breakfast before rushing to get changed and sorted for work. Kate packed a small bag for Charlie and lifted him into his car seat. She loaded the car and put her son inside. Cal and Ethan jumped into the car and began the short journey to the hospital.

They pulled up outside the hospital and Ethan took the car seat out of the car. Kate adjusted the blankets wrapped around her now sleeping baby. Cal put his arm around her and led her towards the ED. Kate went to turn back and grab her son but Cal stopped her. 'Come on darling. Let's get you inside and then I'm off, stop worrying about Charlie' Cal instructed.

He led Kate inside followed by Ethan. Once he was satisfied that she was safely in the ED. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the ED. He climbed into the car and sped off towards his destination. Kate and Ethan took little Charlie to the hospital nursery before starting their work. They went to Mrs Beauchamp's office.

The red phone rang as they stepped out of the office. Ethan ran to answer it, grabbing a slip of paper from the counter and the pen from his pocket. He scribbled some notes down hurriedly before hanging up. His face was white as he called the staff together.

'Right, we have incoming. There has been a major car accident. A driver has run a red light swiping a vehicle off of the road. The driver of the first vehicle is among the walking wounded but the driver of the other is in a bad way. It looks like a serious entrapment, but he is on his way here ETA 3 minutes' Ethan announced to his colleagues.

'Right, Captain Robinson, it's your patient. You will take charge. Ethan you can assist Kate with her first patient until she gets a feel for this place' Connie ordered.

The faint shrill of sirens filled the air and Kate marched towards the door. Dixie came running over with a stretcher. She didn't expect to see Kate or Ethan and her face dropped when she saw the pair of them stood together. Kate grabbed the end of the trolley and strolled hurriedly alongside it.

'I'm sorry, I'm really sorry' Dixie began. Kate put a hand up, not realising who it was laid on the stretcher.

'Right, we have Dr Caleb Knight, aged 32, and was involved in an RTC. He was trapped for approximately 30 minutes. He has a serious blunt chest trauma, his leg appears to be seriously broken so we immobilised it. GCS of 13, BP 120/80 and pulse is slightly tachycardic at 102' Dixie spoke, her voice shaking with emotion.

Ethan placed a hand on Kate's arm alerting her to the fact that the patient was in fact his brother. She took his hand in hers and continued walking with the stretcher. The ED was full of other patients and there were no other doctors around who could take over.

'Right, let's go to bay 3' Kate ordered. Dixie filled Ethan in on the facts whilst Kate began examining Cal. She cut his bloodied shirt off and pulled the stethoscope from around her neck. She placed it in her ears and placed the other end on his chest.

'Bloody hell that is freezing' Cal groaned groggily.

'I know mate just keep still for me' Kate instructed. Cal reached a hand out and placed it on her hand.

'Is that you Kate?' He asked.

'Yeah unfortunately, I got the short straw and ended up treating you, you do realise that you didn't need to check up on us' Kate joked. Cal laughed before moaning in agony.

Kate put the stethoscope back around her neck, pulling a pair of gloves on, she began examining his chest. She ran her hands down the sides of his chest. 'Can you get me some pain relief please Eth' Kate asked.

Ethan stood staring at his brother, unable to move. 'DR HARDY, PAIN RELIEF NOW PLEASE' Kate shouted. He snapped out of it and rushed to fetch some pain relief. He grabbed the necessary equipment for inserting a cannula and handed it to Kate.

Cal grabbed Ethan's arm shakily. Kate grabbed a wipe and cleaned his arm gently. She tied the tourniquet around it gently. 'Right then Caleb, are you going to sit still for me and let me do this or do I need to find a comic book to keep you occupied' Kate whispered. Cal smiled weakly at her as she steadied her hand and carefully inserted the needle into his arm.


	15. Ethan!

She administered the morphine and began examining his other injuries. 'Right, I'm going to send you for an MRI, head and neck CT and Chest, and an x-ray of your leg and spine' Kate informed Cal, trying to maintain her professional persona.

'Where's my brother, I want my brother here' Cal whispered, his eyes filling with tears. Ethan stepped forward taking his hand in his.

'I'm here you big baby, stop crying. I'll come with you for the scans' Ethan soothed. Kate smiled as Cal grabbed her hand with his spare hand.

'Come on you, we'll miss your slot for the x-rays' Kate whispered.

They took him for a scan. As they returned Cal began screaming in pain. He kicked and punched the air as the pain got worse. Kate threw herself on the bed, her legs either side of Cal and she was holding his arms down. 'Look at me Caleb, Look at me, everything is going to be okay. Just stop panicking' she murmured. Cal continued screaming and fighting her.

Kate leant more of her weight onto his arms, pinning them beside him. 'CALEB KNIGHT, WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING ME AND CALM DOWN' she shouted at him. Ethan kept pushing the trolley into resus. He administered the pain relief as his wife climbed off of the bed. Ethan examined his brother's chest again. This time it was covered in bruises. Ethan placed his hand gently on one side and the other. The left side was not inflating as much as the right. Kate could see this and rolled Cal onto his side.

Cal began to sob. His chest shook with every sob, making him wince in pain. 'Come on Cal, calm down. You're making it hurt worse by crying' Kate told him.

She took Cal's left arm and pulled it above his head. 'Listen to me buddy, just keep your eyes focused on Kate, I'm going to sort you out with a chest drain' Ethan explained.

Ethan steadied himself and gripped the scalpel tightly. His heart was thumping in his chest. A thin layer of sweat coated his face. Kate placed her hand on his arm. He smiled at her weakly. He picked the blade up. The sharp edge glinted under the lights. He took a deep breath before placing his spare hand on his brother's rib cage.

'Okay Caleb, this is going to be rather uncomfortable, if it gets too much tell me' Ethan instructed. Cal squeezed Kate's hand as Ethan brought the blade closer to his chest. He yelped as Ethan pressed the blade into his skin creating a neat incision.

'Alright buddy this next part is going to be more uncomfortable but if you need me to stop tell me' Ethan instructed. Kate held Cal's face closer to hers.

'You're doing really well, just relax and keep breathing' she whispered placing the oxygen mask back on his face. Ethan pushed his index finger straight into the incision. Cal screamed in pain.

'Please stop. I can't do this' Cal pleaded with his brother who put the equipment down and nodded. Kate put her arm around her husband who was trying his best not to cry.

'You're doing really well Eth. Take your time.' She whispered. Kate fetched some tissues and handed one to her husband before taking one for Cal. Tears had begun to pool behind the oxygen mask on his face. Kate removed the mask gently and wiped his eyes. He smiled at her weakly.

'I'm sorry' Cal mumbled. Kate shook her head.

'There is nothing to apologise for, seriously, I know how badly it hurts, I was in the same position last time, but you know what got me through it?' Kate whispered.

Cal shook his head.

'You and Ethan, If you hadn't of been there, I don't think I would have managed to deal with the pain' Kate explained.

Ethan nodded his head in agreement. 'Let's do this then' Cal muttered trying to find some courage.

Kate sat behind him, his hand clutched tightly in hers. She stroked it gently with her thumb and squeezed it reassuringly. 'I'm scared' Cal whispered.

'I know darling, just keep still and squeeze my hand if you need to' Kate instructed. Ethan picked up the clamp.

'Alright Caleb, this is the last part of the procedure, it might still be uncomfortable but it shouldn't be as bad' Ethan informed him. Cal grabbed Kate's hand tightly. Ethan threaded the tube into place. 'Right then Cal, I need you to cough for me' Ethan instructed. Cal did as he was told and the chest drain jumped to life and began bubbling. Ethan sutured up the incision to stop the chest drain falling out.

'That wasn't too bad now was it?' Kate asked him. Cal smiled at her weakly.

'You've got to be kidding me' Cal muttered. Kate laughed. Lofty entered the room holding an iPad.

'Your patient's x-rays and scan results have come back' Lofty explained not noticing who was lying on the bed.

'Well then what's the verdict?' Cal asked, making Lofty jump.

'Oh Cal it's you. What the hell happened' the nurse enquired.

'RTC, some idiot thought it would be a good idea to run a red light' Cal muttered.

Kate flicked through the images. Ethan was looking at them over her shoulder. He was beginning to feel unusually nauseous. He placed a hand on her shoulder to steady himself. It wasn't enough and he suddenly dropped onto the floor with a thump. Kate spun on her heel and dropped down beside her husband. She ripped the stethoscope from around her neck. 'Ethan? Can you hear me?' She asked. Cal was sat in the bed trying to disconnect himself from the machines.

'Caleb Knight, leave those machines alone. I can handle this just keep calm' she ordered. Lofty fetched a nearby trolley and helped Kate lift Ethan onto it. They hooked him up to several monitors. All of his symptoms were pointing towards some kind of head trauma so Kate sent him for a head CT. Meanwhile she decided to deal with Cal's other injuries. She picked up the iPad from the foot of the bed and showed Cal the images.

His face became pale. He had a compound fracture to his left leg which would need to be pulled. Kate prepared the equipment before fetching Lofty to assist alongside Robyn. Robyn held Cal in place on the bed whilst Lofty provided traction. Kate pulled on a pair of gloves and gripped his leg tightly. Cal winced.

'You ready?' Kate asked him worriedly. Cal nodded, biting his lip.

Kate began pulling his leg. Cal lurched forwards as the pain radiated throughout the length of his body. He swore several times making everyone in the room snicker. Kate pulled his leg really sharply, a loud crunch echoing round the room, Cal screamed loudly before flopping back onto the pillows. Kate pushed him back onto the pillows and took out a tissue from her pocket. She wiped his sweaty brow with it.

'I'm sorry Cal' she murmured. He smiled at her weakly, the pain still radiating through his leg. She slipped her hand into his and stroked it with her thumb. He rested his head on her shoulder.

'Do you think he will be alright?' Cal asked referring to his brother.

'Of course he will be, stop worrying about him. Now let's get this leg plastered' Kate muttered trying not to face the topic at hand.

She ordered Lofty to fetch some equipment. 'Now what colour would you prefer, we have a nice pretty pink that would bring out the colour of your eyes, but if you would prefer I do have a large selection of other colours' Kate joked. Cal playfully punched her arm.

'I hope you aren't being abusive to my staff members Doctor Knight' Connie shouted over to him from the doorway. Kate smiled at her.

'He wouldn't dream of it, besides he knows that if he did try I would beat him up' Kate laughed. Connie walked away rolling her eyes.

Lofty returned with the equipment and the selection of colours. Cal grabbed the black and handed it to Kate. Kate held his leg in position. She instructed Lofty to apply the plaster to the leg. Kate left the room as soon as the plaster had been sorted to go and check on her husband. Shortly after she entered Resus, Max came in wheeling Cal in a wheelchair.

Kate pulled up a chair and sat beside her husband, holding his hand to her face and kissing it.


	16. Make or Break

'Listen to me darling, there's something I need to tell you-' Kate started. The door swung open and Connie Beauchamp stormed into the room.

'I have Ethan's test results here, there appears to be a mass on the frontal lobe, I will be referring him to an oncology specialist for a further consultation' she explained showing Kate the images on the iPad. Kate sat down as the shock over took her. Rita handed her a bowl as the colour drained from her face.

She heaved and retched into it. Connie put an arm around her supportively. 'It's alright Kate, everything will be alright' she soothed. Kate put her head in her hands and sobbed. Cal was wheeled into the room by Max. He grabbed his sister in law and held her tightly in his grip. His eyes filled with tears. 'I'm so sorry' she whispered through her tears.

'I know, I know, come here, don't you worry about a thing, we'll know more after the oncologist comes' Cal whispered.

Ethan groaned as they sobbed, he was waking up. Kate ran to his side. 'W-w-what were you saying?' He asked.

'What are you talking about baby?' Kate asked him as she stroked his hair gently.

'You were about to tell me something before Connie walked in' he explained.

'Wait, did you hear what she said' Cal asked concernedly.

'Yes, I know I've got cancer, but Kate was about to say something so if you don't mind can we just let her speak' Ethan spoke harshly.

Cal put his hands up in a mock surrender. 'Go on then, what was so important that my brother is getting himself worked up about' Cal asked Kate.

Kate shrugged, 'it's not that important anymore' she whispered. Ethan glared at her and gestured for her to tell them. 'I'm pregnant' she whispered. Cal barely heard what she had said but realised a moment later.

'How far along are you?' Cal asked her.

'12 weeks' Kate stated. Ethan remained quiet. The pair looked over at him to see him with tears streaming down his cheeks. Kate took his hand in hers. 'It will be okay' she whispered.

The oncologist arrived a few moments later. The news was grim Ethan had between 3 and 5 months left to live as the cancer was inoperable. Ethan gripped Kate's hand as she sobbed. He would never get to see his little baby. Cal wheeled himself out of the room it was far too much for him to take in. He rolled himself into the staff room and sobbed. Connie walked in and sat beside him, 'I've just heard, I am so sorry' she whispered pulling the young registrar into a tight hug. Cal buried his head into her blouse. He pulled out of the hug after a moment and stared at her tear stained blouse.

'I'm sorry about your shirt, I'll pay for the dry cleaning' Cal whispered ashamedly.

'You will do no such thing Dr Knight, besides I have always hated it' Connie replied.

Cal shrugged. Connie took his wheelchair and took him back to where his brother was. Ethan was in a complete state. He was struggling to breathe by himself and panicking. 'What the hell is going on here?' Cal demanded.

'The moment you left, he started panicking, this panic attack has been going on for quite a while now and I have tried everything, he won't calm down' Kate explained frustrated.

'Alright, Nibbles can you look at me' Cal instructed. He put his hand under Ethan's chin and guided his face so he was looking at him.

'Right, give me your hands' he ordered. He took his brother's trembling hands in his and placed them flat against his own chest. 'Can you feel my heart beating?' He asked and Ethan nodded. 'Right now breathe with me' Cal instructed slowing his own breathing down as much as possible. He stood there for a minute on his good leg holding his brother tightly. 'Just relax Nibbles, everyone is here for you, just breathe' he whispered soothingly. He removed one of his hands from Ethan's and pulled him close, he kissed the top of his head gently. Ethan whimpered slightly when Cal let go of his hand so Kate joined the embrace.


	17. Home with Ethan

**Okay so it is my birthday today and as a special treat for you all (those who are still reading this story) I am going to post 3 chapters today! I also want to give a huge shout out to my twin sister (BeckyBoogle), Happy Birthday and thanks for being so supportive. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and please review! :)**

They took Ethan home later that day. Cal carried him into the house and took his straight to his room. Kate had redone the room so that Ethan could stay in there throughout. His bed was made with clean sheets. An alarm button had been installed which was connected to Kate's mobile so that if Ethan needed anything she could sort it out for him. Cal had been given some basic medical equipment from the hospital so that if anything happened they could deal with it. The equipment mainly consisted of lorazepam in case he had a seizure, oxygen in case his breathing deteriorated, fluids to prevent dehydration and other important things.

Cal laid Ethan on the bed. Ethan grabbed Cal's arm. 'Thanks Caleb' he mumbled.

Kate hunched over the cold white toilet bowl and heaved up the remains of the meal she had eaten the night before. In the other room she could hear the chest rattling coughs from her terminally ill husband. She sat back on the cold tiles burying her head in her hands. She couldn't believe this was how her idyllic life had turned out. She had married the love of her life, she had a beautiful child, a wonderful brother in law she was pregnant with her second child and she had her dream job. But it was all material. She was slowly losing the person who loved her the most and she couldn't cope. Her unborn child would never know its father, something she wished she had control over. She desperately wanted her husband to be there when she had her baby and she wanted him to be there as their child grew up.

'K-Kate, are you alright?' Ethan wheezed from his bed.

She stood up smoothing her clothes down and flushing the toilet. 'Yes darling, I'm fine, don't worry about me' she called from the bathroom.

'She'll be fine, it's just morning sickness a voice called from the doorway. The owner of the voice slumped against the door frame. 'You sure you're okay?' Cal asked quietly.

Kate nodded before turning on her heel, collapsing on the floor and throwing up for the umpteenth time that morning. Cal stroked her back in small circles. The sound of squeaking wheels approached. Ethan came staggering into the room wheeling his drip stand. 'Are you sure you're okay?' He asked as he stroked her back gently. A single tear rolled down Kate's cheek.

'I'm fine baby, let's get you back into bed and we'll get you some breakfast, you must be hungry what would you like?' Kate asked her husband as she supported his weight and walked him back to bed.

'Could I have a boiled egg and soldiers, but make sure the egg is dippy' he told her.

'Does he still like that then?' Cal asked.

'It's my favourite' Ethan told his brother with a grin.

'You always liked it when Mum made that for you for breakfast' Cal reminisced.

Kate ran to get the food for her husband. She returned a moment later with a tray laden with food. Cal helped his brother sit up before piling lots of pillows behind him to support him.


	18. Baby Photos

Ethan was sat in his wheelchair in the tiny, sterile room. Cal sat on the chair beside him, holding his hand. Ethan had tears running down his cheeks. Cal drew him into a tight hug. Ethan wasn't crying out of sadness, he was just happy to be a part of everything. He had thought that he would never see his child, but today was their first scan and Kate was adamant that he was there to enjoy it. She was laid on the bed, her hand outstretched for her husband.

'Are you alright baby?' she asked him.

'I'm fine, Are you okay?' he wheezed.

'Yeah' she whispered as the midwife came into the room.

She rolled up her t-shirt and took Ethan's hand back in hers. 'Alright this might feel a bit cold' the midwife told her as she squirted the gel onto her tummy. She placed the probe onto her stomach. The thudding of a soft heartbeat rang in their ears.

It brought tears to their eyes as they listened in silence. Kate turned to look at her husband who kissed her hand gently. 'Thank you' he whispered.

'For what, I haven't done anything?' she asked.

'For making me the world's happiest man' he whispered, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Kate reached out and squeezed his shoulder. 'And thank you, for making me the world's happiest lady and for being the best husband a woman could wish for'

The screen flickered with an image of their tiny splodge of their child. The image fluttered about on the screen in front of them. It looked like the baby was waving at them. Ethan waved back. 'Hello Baby, I'm your daddy' he murmured.

'I'm your mummy, and I can't wait to meet you' Kate whispered, tears flowing steadily down her cheeks.

'And I am your Uncle Caleb, but you can call me Cal or the world's most amazing uncle, it's up to you' Cal spoke.

'If there is one thing that you remember in life is that your Uncle Cal is an idiot' Ethan joked. Cal threw his arm around his neck and ruffled his hair.

'Do you want to find out the gender?' the midwife spoke.

Kate turned to Ethan who shook his head. 'It needs to be a surprise. I want you both to be surprised' he told his brother and wife.

Kate went to speak but Ethan cut her off. 'I don't want to know because I will be there with you and it will be a surprise to me too so let's not spoil it' he told her matter of fact.

'Okay' she whispered, trying not to cry. Cal reached out and took her hand and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze. She smiled at him.

'I'll just print these photos so you each have a copy and then we'll discuss your birth plan' the midwife spoke.

'There's no need, I'm doing exactly as I did last time, and Caleb here is going to deliver my child' she told the midwife collecting the photos before climbing off of the bed. The midwife was about to warn her against her decision but Kate stopped her.

'I'm doing it the way I want to because that's what my husband and I would prefer' Kate told her. 'Now is there anything else we need to discuss?' Kate asked. The midwife shook her head before handing her a pamphlet about prenatal care. Kate turned on her heel before stalking out of the room. Cal pushed Ethan's wheelchair out of the room behind her.


	19. Till death us do part

Ethan was sprawled on the ground, his head tilted to the side. Kate called an ambulance before crouching beside him, holding his hand in hers. She placed two fingers on the side of his neck, the faint thrumming she could feel reassured her. She knew the inevitable would happen it was just a case of when. She held his limp body in her arms as the paramedics entered. They carried him out to the awaiting ambulance and Kate climbed in beside him, holding Charlie in her arms. The silence was deafening. They arrived at the ED to be greeted by many of Ethan's colleagues. Cal was stood at reception joking around with Max and Lofty when he saw Kate. She was walking slowly towards him carrying his nephew. His heart sank, it could only mean one thing. Ethan.

He stalked over to her. Pulling her into his arms. Tears ran down his face. She sobbed her heart out whilst burying her head in his shirt. Cal took his nephew in his arms and wrapped an arm protectively around his sister in law. 'I'm sorry Cal, he's in resus now, it's going to happen soon, I just know it' she whispered. She wiped her face before leading the way towards where her husband lay. Ethan was hooked up to numerous machines, an oxygen mask sat on his face. His face lit up when he saw his wife and brother. Kate took his hand in hers and held it close to her face. He stroked her cheek gently. Cal held his nephew.

'Dada!' Charlie shrieked, uttering his first word. Everyone stared at the baby, tears streaming down their faces. It was almost as though he knew that something was going on and everyone needed cheering up.

Cal sat on the other side of Ethan. He handed the baby to his brother and helped him sit comfortably the tiny baby snuggled onto his chest. Ethan's breathing was getting shallow.

'I'm scared' he whimpered. Kate sobbed, and Cal tried to hide his own grief. 'I know nibbles, but you'll be with mum, tell her I miss her' he whispered cradling his brother in his strong arms.

'I don't want to go' Ethan cried. That was enough to send Kate over the edge. She ran out of the room crying and went to the staff room. She spent five minutes on her own before returning to her husband's bedside. Ethan held her in his arms.

'Don't you worry about me, if you are ready you can just let go, it's okay' Kate whispered to her dying husband. Cal looked at her with tears in his eyes and she nodded to him. He nodded in return. Ethan grabbed her hand in his, stroking it with his thumb. 'I love you baby' he whispered.

'I love you too darling, I always will' she replied. She pulled Ethan into a tight hug, Charlie sat between them and Cal joined in. Ethan rested his shaking hands on her large baby bump, he kissed it one last time. 'Look after your mummy and uncle for me' he whispered.

After a few seconds one of the monitors began to sound. His body became limp in her grasp but her grip on him never faltered. She kissed his lips one last time and smelt his scent. She stroked his scruffy blonde hair once more as she lowered him back onto the bed, squeezing her eyes shut, as the tears fell. Cal grabbed hold of her sobbing loudly.

'Goodbye little bro, you'll always be my safety net' he murmured letting go of Ethan's hand.

She felt her baby kicking, so she took one of Cal's hands and placed it on her abdomen. 'I think that's its way of telling us everything is going to be okay now' Kate whispered. Cal kept his arm around her whilst she picked up Charlie from the bed. 'Dada!' He shrieked waving his hand. Cal looked at Kate more tears falling down their faces. Both took a simultaneous deep breath before walking out resus. Many of the staff were busy, so Charlie ordered everyone to gather around after Cal asked him to.

Cal composed himself. 'Right, I'm sorry to have to tell you but' Cal paused composing himself. Kate placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Dr Ethan Hardy passed away this evening at approximately 20:30 as a result of his illness' Cal spoke. His voice cracked as he tried to get the words out. Kate was crying as were many of the other members of staff. Kate took his arm and led him outside. They sat on the bench side by side both enveloped in their grief.


	20. Funeral Blues

Kate stood outside the church, holding her beautiful little baby. She was wearing a knee length black dress with long lacy sleeves. Her hair was in a half up half down style. In her spare hand she held one of Ethan's handkerchiefs. The hearse pulled up outside the church. His simple oak coffin was bare apart from a single bunch of white lilies, just as he had wanted. Kate sobbed as she watched the car come to a stop. Cal put a comforting arm around her, he too was crying.

Cal went to take his position as one of the coffin bearers. He had never thought that he would be carrying his brother's coffin and standing at his brother's funeral. He had always thought he would be the first to go with his excessive drinking and partying lifestyle. They carried the coffin along the aisle and to the front where they placed it on the table. Kate walked behind the procession carrying her infant son and trying not to sob.

Cal took his place beside his sister in law. He wrapped an arm protectively around her. The service began and the whole room was silent apart from the occasional sob or sniffle from one of the members of the crowd. 'Dr Hardy's brother has asked to say a few words' the priest announced stepping to the side allowing Cal to take to the stage.

Cal took his place at the front, taking a deep breath. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, Thank you all so much for coming, I'm sure if my brother was here he would be gobsmacked at the number of people who came today, but then he always felt as though he wasn't popular. He was more popular than anyone with his witty comments, his incredible charm and his amazing skill at reassuring people' Cal paused wiping his tears away and taking another deep breath.

'I was incredibly lucky that when I was involved in a car accident, that he was one of the doctors treating me. He was incredibly calm despite my belligerence. He was always my rock, he cared when others couldn't. He stood by me when everything else failed. He was the best brother ever. The one thing that made him proud though wasn't me, it was his beautiful wife, who stood by him no matter what, his gorgeous son who kept his spirits up and his unborn child who despite never meeting its father had a profound effect on him. Nibbles I'm going to miss you buddy, but don't worry I will look after your little family, and I will do everything I can to make sure that they are okay' Cal whispered his voice cracking as he finished his speech. Cal felt a hand reach up and squeeze his shoulder.

'Thanks Cal, it means a lot' Kate whispered handing her son to his uncle.

'Ethan would have been thrilled to see how many people cared about him. He always worried that he was some random geeky guy that people thought of as pathetic, nerdy and annoying. Ethan I always told you that everyone loved you, so I'm going to use this opportunity to say I told you so.' Kate spoke, her voice shaking with emotion.

'I hope Charlie turns out to be just like his father because if he does he will be the kindest, most caring and most amazing gentleman, just like you. I honestly don't know how we are going to cope without you. I hope that wherever you are right now that you are happy and that you know how much you are loved and how much I am going to miss you' Kate sobbed, unable to hide her emotions. Cal stood up and pulled her into a tight hug, burying his head in her hair and sobbing with her.

He led her to her seat. 'Right Dr Hardy wanted Mr Lofty Chiltern to perform his favourite song, his wishes were that you all joined in' the priest told the congregation. Lofty took his place at the front with Robyn. They nodded to Kate before the music started. They sang 'Hallelujah' which was Ethan's all-time favourite song. The whole congregation joined in, even Kate and Cal sang along, despite the tears which steadily ran down their cheeks.

As the song came to an end the guests began to leave to head to the pub for the wake. Cal and Kate remained behind, stood outside the church in each other's arms, overcome with grief. 'What do we do now?' Cal asked wiping his tears away.

'There is only one thing we need to do, let's go out and celebrate Ethan properly' she exclaimed. They ventured to the pub, both grabbing large drinks and downing them in seconds. Due to the fact that Kate was unable to drink, she stuck to soft drinks. Robyn had decided not to go and was babysitting little Charlie whilst his mum and Uncle had some time together. In the early hours of the morning the pair stumbled out of the pub and staggered home, Kate was exhausted and Cal was drunk. The hangover that Cal would have in the morning was going to be torturous but neither of them cared at that moment as they snuggled up on the sofa.


	21. Road Trip

Max was driving Cal and Kate back from the cabin with baby Charlie. Both were snuggled up with the tiny toddler sat between them. Cal had his arm protectively wrapped around his brother's wife. Kate woke up, gasping.

She grabbed at Cal's arm and woke him up. 'What's wrong darling?' He asked her worriedly. She squeezed his arm as she tried to steady her breathing. Cal looked at her waiting for a response. She visibly relaxed before turning to Cal. 'It's the baby, my back has been killing me for about half an hour, the baby is coming' she whispered. Cal was shocked.

'Max, pull the car over now!' He ordered. Max pulled up and Cal jumped out of the car, grabbing his nephew. He put Charlie's car seat in the front so that he couldn't see what was going on. He paused for a moment before climbing back into the car, he wished his brother was here. He climbed in beside Kate and removed her seatbelt. He helped her lie down carefully across his lap.

Cal instructed Max to continue driving only a bit faster so that they could get home. He put his jacket underneath Kate's head on his lap and held her in his arms. She was crying. 'Come on sweetheart don't get upset, we'll be home soon and everything is going to be alright' he whispered.

'No its not, Ethan isn't here, he should be here, it's his baby' Kate sobbed. Cal had tears in his eyes. He wanted his brother just as much as she did.

'Well, unfortunately you've got me instead, he wouldn't want you to be so upset' Cal murmured. Max was approaching the dirt track that was renowned for being incredibly bumpy.

'This is going to be a bit of a bumpy ride, just keep calm and breathe' Cal instructed. Kate gripped his arm which was wrapped around her as they bumped around in the back of the car. She wrapped her arm around her large bump protectively. She cried out as another contraction took hold. Cal squeezed her hand reassuringly. As soon as the contraction passed Kate snuggled down on Cal's lap and slept. She knew it was a good idea because she would need that energy later.

Cal rocked her weary figure in his arms until she fell asleep.

'How is everything going back there?' Max asked.

'Yeah, we'll be fine, just get us home as quickly as you can, I don't want to deliver a baby in the back of a car' Cal replied.

Within half an hour they had returned home. Max took Charlie to his house so that Cal and Kate had some privacy without having to worry about the toddler. Cal grabbed the bags and took them inside before coming back to get Kate. She was sat in the back cradling her bump, her hair stuck to the sides of her face, as she screwed her face up in pain. Cal held his hand out for her and pulled her to her feet. He snaked his arm around her and gently led her into the house.

Kate stumbled up the stairs followed closely by Cal. She had not been in her own room since her husband had passed away. She pushed the door open. The familiar smell of Ethan's aftershave hit her in the face. She gasped, tears springing to her eyes. Cal put an arm around her, he too was crying at the familiar scent.

'I told you, he would still be here when you need him' Cal whispered. Kate nodded. 'Come on he wants us to go in and get you comfortable' Cal whispered.

He led her into the room and helped her onto the bed, she made herself comfortable as the next contraction took hold. Cal ran to the cupboard and grabbed his med bag. He hurried back and grabbed Kate's hand.

He kissed her forehead as she squeezed her eyes shut. He stroked her hands with his thumb. Kate relaxed as the contraction subsided. 'Could you, um please rub my back for me?' Kate asked.

Cal helped her sit forward so that he could sit behind her. He placed his hands gently on her lower back and began massaging it. Kate purred as the pain she was experiencing gradually evaporated. It didn't last long as the next contraction came. It was by far the worst she had experienced. He put his arms around her and rested his hands on her bump.

Kate groaned as she tried to get more comfortable. Cal rushed to the bathroom to fill the bathtub for her. He remembered how much it had helped her when she gave birth to Charlie. Cal returned to the bedroom to find Kate curled up on the bed, burying her head into the pillows smelling the scent of her husband. Cal stroked her back gently. 'Come on darling, let's get you in the bath and see if that helps' Cal offered, holding a hand out for her. She slipped her hand into his and he pulled her up.

They carefully walked into the bathroom and Cal lowered her into the bath. Kate refused to change into something else. She relaxed into the warm water, before another contraction took hold. She grabbed Cal's arm tightly and he pulled her into a tight hug. 'You're doing really well, keep breathing. You're almost there, just hang in there' Cal encouraged.

He ran and grabbed the canister of Entonox and a mouthpiece for Kate, she breathed in the gas to dull the pain. He held the mouthpiece for her as she leant forward. Kate gestured for him to help her out of the bath. Cal scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom. He peeled the soaking clothes from her and put a new pair of clothes on her. He had grabbed a skirt from her own wardrobe and a top from amongst Ethan's clothes. He knew she would feel more comfortable in them and it would reassure her if she felt that he was still there with her. He laid her on the bed carefully and pulled on a pair of gloves. He pulled a blanket over her lap.

'I'm just going to check your progress' he explained. He ducked down and checked her. He reappeared with a grin on his face. 'You are at nine centimetres. You are almost there, just keep going and we should be meeting a new little face in less than an hour' Cal whispered encouragingly. Kate lurched forward, a small scream escaping her lips. She started gasping for breath. Cal reached forward and held her in his arms. 'Calm down darling, take a deep breath' he urged. Kate continued struggling. She was panicking about being a single mother with two children and no one to help her. Cal kissed her sweaty forehead.

He rolled her onto her side and tried to calm her down. Slowly she began to relax. Several contractions came and went, by this point Kate was incredibly exhausted and wasn't sure if she would be able to continue or not. Cal checked her progress again. 'Time to meet the new addition to our little family' he whispered. 'You know exactly what you need to do, but just take it steady and remember that I am here with you' he whispered. He reached into the cupboard and pulled Ethan's hoody from it. He placed it beside Kate. 'When your baby is born, Ethan wanted me to wrap it in his hoody so he is close to his child when it is born, so he is a part of this moment, is that alright with you?' Cal asked his eyes brimming with tears. Kate nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Her husband was still there, he was with her the whole time and she hadn't realised.

'Okay when the next contraction comes push, as hard as you can' Cal instructed. Kate did as she was told. 'One, two, three...' Cal counted placing a hand on her knee. 'You are doing marvellously well' he murmured. This continued for a few moments until Cal declared that he could see the head. Kate continued pushing until the room was filled with the soft cries of her new born baby. Kate collapsed into a heap of overwhelming grief for her absent husband and deep joy over the birth of her baby. As soon as the baby was wrapped in the hoody it stopped crying. Cal handed the bundle to Kate whilst declaring, 'it's a girl'. Cal perched on the bed admiring the new addition. 'So what are we going to call you' he whispered to his niece.

'Can you fetch me my purse' Kate asked. Cal nodded and returned with the wallet. He handed it to her. She dug through it and pulled out a folded piece of paper. It was covered in Ethan's hand writing. She scanned it. 'Jessica' she stated. Cal looked at her confusedly. 'What?' He asked.

'Her name is Jessica, that's what her daddy wanted to call her' Kate whispered tears rolling down both of her cheeks.


	22. Don't you think its a bit dangerous?

It was a warm summer's day. Cal was looking after Charlie whilst Kate took Jess out for the day. He had decided to take him to the park and enjoy what was left of the summer because soon it would be too cold to do much. He led a six year old Charlie by the hand towards the park.

Charlie started pulling on Cal's hand. 'What's up little man?' He asked with a grin.

'I want to climb the trees' he stated.

'But don't you think its a bit too dangerous to do something like that?' Cal asked his energetic nephew. Charlie shook his head.

'Why don't we just play in the playground until your mummy comes, then we can ask her' Cal suggested. Reluctantly Charlie agreed. Cal was watching him from a nearby bench. Charlie was busy in the monkey bars when Cal's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. It was Kate. She was suggesting that they met at lunchtime in the city centre so they could take the kids to lunch at McDonalds.

Cal was just about to hang up the call when he saw his nephew was no longer on the monkey bars, he looked around to try and find him. He heard a loud shriek coming from the trees followed by a loud thump. Before he knew what he was doing he sprinted over. Charlie was sprawled on the grass with blood dripping down his face and off of his chin. Cal crouched down beside him. Charlie was crying.

'Charlie, buddy its Uncle Cal, can you tell me where it hurts' he asked gently.

Charlie trembled. 'M-my h-head, m-my a-arm and m-my back' he sobbed.

Cal took his injured arm in his hands. One hand supporting the wrist and the other supporting his nephew's elbow. He helped Charlie rest it on his chest. He squeezed Charlie's fingers. 'Can you feel me squeezing your fingers?' Cal asked.

Charlie shook his head. 'It feels kind of funny, it tingles' Charlie muttered.

'Alright mate, I think you might have compromised a nerve, don't worry that just means that it will feel funny for a while, you'll be okay' Cal assured him. 'Just stay as still as you can for me, I'm just going to call an ambulance'

Cal grabbed his phone, ending the call he had been having and phoned an ambulance. Charlie began shivering in the cool breeze. Cal tore his jacket off and draped it over his nephew. He phoned Kate back.

'Kate, listen I'm not going to be able to meet you for lunch, I'm on my way to the ED. Charlie had an accident, he's taken a tumble and I'm going to get him checked out. Don't worry just meet me at the ED' Cal explained.

Charlie began to tremble as Cal ended the call to a rather distraught Kate. Cal rushed round to his head and placed his hands on either side of his head. 'I'm just going to support your head and neck so that you can't do any damage to your neck or back. Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable or if it hurts' He instructed.

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. Two figures in bright green came rushing towards them with a spinal board and stretcher. 'Paramedics!' Iain called out.

'Over here mate!' Cal shouted. Iain hurried over followed by Dixie.

'What have we got here doctor Knight?' Dixie asked.

'Right this is Charlie Hardy, aged 6 he fell from this tree about 10 minutes ago. He's got a minor scalp laceration, possible spinal injuries, and query fractured arm and possible compromised nerve. He has been conscious throughout. He's been really brave' Cal explained.

'Okay love, don't worry we'll get him in the ambo and straight to the ED' Dixie assured Cal.

Cal helped them put the young child on the spinal board. Charlie began to cry as they secured him to the stretcher. 'Hey buddy, don't cry. Uncle Cal is here' he soothed as they climbed into the ambulance.

'It hurts a lot' Charlie moaned.

'Alright before we get going we'll get you some pain relief' Iain told the young lad.

Cal gestured for Iain to step to the side with him. 'He's afraid of needles, just like his father' he explained.

'Why don't you do it?' Iain suggested handing the equipment to Cal.

'Can we get the butterfly kit, so that it is easier' Cal asked. Iain handed him more equipment.

'Charlie mate, I need to give you some special medicine to make your head, back and arm stop hurting. I'm going to use a teeny tiny baby needle called a butterfly needle which is going to stop it from hurting' Cal explained.

'No needles' Charlie cried.

'Its so tiny, you won't feel it. I'll put some special numbing cream on it to stop it hurting' Cal told the young child.

Cal pulled on a pair of gloves and began applying some numbing cream to his nephew's good arm. He pulled a tourniquet around his upper arm and tied it tightly. 'Alright buddy, I'm going to leave that cream for a moment to soak in and work before I set up the needle' he whispered.

They waited for a few moments, Cal picked up the equipment. 'Iain could you just keep him occupied whilst I do this'

Iain grabbed Cal's phone and scrolled through it. He pulled up an episode of the Simpsons on youtube. Whilst Charlie was distracted Cal steadily began inserting the needle into his arm. Charlie sobbed as he felt it make contact with his skin, flinching slightly as Cal pushed it further into his arm.

Cal taped it in place before injecting him with some morphine. The pain that had previously overwhelmed Charlie steadily began to fade away. Dixie turned the key in the ignition before speeding off towards the ED. Cal wrapped his arm strongly around his nephew protectively as they swerved in and out of the traffic. They skidded up outside the ED only moments later.

Cal unloaded his nephew out of the trolley. 'Right what have we got?' Lofty asked him as they charged towards resus.

'This is Charlie Hardy aged 6, fell from a tree. He has suspected back injuries, a minor scalp laceration and query fractured wrist with possible compromised nerve. He's had five of morphine on route, and he's aichmophobic' Cal stated.

They began hooking Charlie up to several machines and monitors. He started to fret and fidget. 'Hey Charlie, I know its scary but we need to attach these machines so that we can make sure you are okay and so I can make you better. I promise they won't hurt you' Cal assured Charlie as he stroked his hair tenderly.

'Uncle Cal, I'm scared' he whispered.

'I know mate but I promise nothing is going to happen, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere' he soothed taking Charlie's hand in his.

'Right we'll take him to x-ray for an x-ray of his spine and arm, then we'll take him for a head CT before we think about stitching up his head' Cal told Lofty. They managed to get a spot for the x-rays. Cal wheeled the trolley to the x-ray where he ended up having to stay and hold Charlie's hand whilst they did the x-rays because he was so frightened.

When they got back to resus Kate was waiting. She grabbed Charlie's hand tightly. 'Hey baby, how are you feeling?' She asked.

'I'm fine, can we still go to McDonalds for lunch?' He asked his mum.

'I'm sure we can, let me speak to uncle Cal and find out what is going on' she whispered kissing his forehead before leaving.

'Kate, I am so sorry. I was on the phone to you and he just disappeared off into the tree. I told him he wasn't allowed to climb the tree' Cal told his sister in law.

'I know, it's alright. Don't worry about it. I don't blame you it was a freak accident. So what's the verdict?' She asked.

'Right, well um he has been for x-rays and we are waiting for them to come back. His head CT was clear so we will be stitching his head in a moment. I am still concerned about the wrist, I think he has compromised a nerve and might need surgery but we can't be sure until we check the x-rays' Cal explained.

'And his back?' She asked.

'I don't think it's broken, but we will confirm that once the x-rays come back. I think it might be bruised' he explained.

Lofty appeared with an iPad. 'The results are in..' Lofty said handing the device to the doctor.

'Right, his wrist is broken, there is mild nerve damage but I'll check it over and make sure there are no compromised nerves. His back is just bruised so he should be okay. I'll sort out the wrist, his head and then we'll see about going out for lunch. I think someone deserves a happy meal for being so brave' Cal whispered with a grin.

They returned to the room where Charlie was. His little sister was sat on the chair next to him telling him jokes from the brand new joke book that her mum had bought her. Cal walked into the room and approached the bed. He began peeling the tapes off of Charlie and helping his sit up without the neck brace. 'I've got a good joke for you, why did the toilet paper roll down the hill?' Cal asked the pair. They both looked at each other intrigued.

'So it could get to the bottom' Kate called put as she scooped her daughter off of the chair and sat down pulling Jess onto her lap. The kids couldn't stop laughing.

'Right Jess how about we go and get some sweeties for later whilst uncle Cal sorts out Charlie' Kate suggested leading Jess towards the shop.

'Right little man, this is going to be a little uncomfortable. I'm going to give you some anaesthetic which will make your head go numb. It will sting for a bit but I promise to be quick. I'll stitch you head, then Uncle Lofty will help me put a plaster cast on your arm and then we'll be good to go' Cal explained.

'Hey Charlie, how about we look at the cool pictures of your arm?' Lofty suggested showing the young boy the x-rays.

'That's so cool' Charlie shrieked as he was mesmerised by the images. Cal pulled on some gloves and began preparing the anaesthetic. 'Alright matey just hold still for me' Cal instructed.

He began injecting the clear fluid into Charlie's head. Charlie bit his lip hard trying not to cry as the needle was pushed into his scalp. Cal noticed this 'I know buddy, you're doing really well, just a few seconds more and it will be over' he soothed.

He finished with the anaesthetic and began meticulously stitching Charlie's head. He finished the job quickly and began preparing Charlie's arm for the plaster cast. 'Right, I'm going to put some nice soft cotton wool on your arm whilst Uncle Lofty cleans your head and puts a dressing on it, then we'll put some special wet bandages on your arm which become hard when thy dry so you can't move it too much, or make it hurt. That way your arm will get better fast and it won't hurt as much' Cal explained. Lofty dressed the now stitched wound and helped apply the plaster. They waited a few minutes until it was dry before Cal signed the discharge forms.

They carried a now sleepy Charlie out of the ED into an awaiting taxi to take them straight to McDonalds for a quick happy meal before taking the kids home to bed. It had been a long day for the entire family and Kate was just thankful her brother in law was there to help.

Cal was at his brother's house. The young children were running about as he stepped through the front door. Kate came into the hall looking rather dishevelled. She was wearing an apron covered in flour. Cal took of his jacket before stepping closer to his sister in law. He enveloped her into a large hug and undid the apron strings. As he released his grip he removed her apron. 'You go lie down for a minute. Whatever it is you are doing it can wait' he told here. Charlie ran over to him, a big smile on his face.

'What's up champ?' Cal asked scooping the young lad into his arms. His niece raced over and grabbed his leg. 'Hello beautiful' he whispered picking her up in his free arm. He carried the children into the living room, putting them down on the sofa he started watching a film. Before too long the children and Cal were asleep. Kate was stood in the doorway watching the peaceful scene when Cal woke. 'Oh hiya, I'm sorry I must have dozed off. Do you want to get a takeaway for dinner?' He suggested.

They sat down with the fish and chips Cal had bought. Everyone was quiet as they savoured their salty treat. 'How's the head Charlie?' Cal asked his little nephew.

'Fine' Charlie stated, obviously more interested in the food sat in front of him.

'I'll take his stitches out later, if you want, or we could take him to the GP' Cal told his sister in law.

'Could you do it, I mean if we take him to the GP he'll just kick up a fuss' Kate smiled.

'Sure, as soon as I've tidied away the food, we'll settle down in the living room and watch a film and then I'll do it' Cal told his sister in law.

They finished their food rather quickly and Cal set about clearing the table and doing the dishes. 'If Ethan was here now he would be taking photos as evidence before calling the ED to get me sectioned' Cal told Kate jokingly as he washed the plates.

'Right, you get the monkeys in the living room and choose a film. I'm just going to go grab Ethan's med bag so I can sort out these pesky stitches' Cal informed Kate.

He returned moments later to find the children snuggled up on the sofa waiting to watch 'Monsters inc'.

Charlie was sat on a sofa on his own leaving space for his uncle to sit. Cal placed the bag on the floor and gathered the equipment he needed. He scooped his tiny nephew onto his lap. 'Alright buddy, I'm going to take these stitches out and then, I'll clean your head for you' he explained as he lay the little boy across his lap.

He placed a small pillow under his head. 'Is it going to hurt?' Charlie asked nervously.

'No it won't buddy, all I am going to do is snip the stitches with a small pair of scissors and gently pull them out with this tiny pair of tweezers, it might feel kind of funny when I pull them out but it won't hurt I promise' Cal assured his nephew.

Cal helped Charlie get comfy before he began. He picked up the scissors and steadily brought them closer to Charlie's head. Charlie started getting panicked so Cal put down the equipment and scooped him into a tight hug. 'Don't worry, I'm going to look after you' he soothed as he consoled his upset nephew. He laid him back down and continued. He removed all ten stitches before cleaning the site with some antiseptic and iodine, before covering it with a small dressing.

Then the pair cuddled up to watch the film, before falling asleep together.


	23. Jess's Accident

**Fast forward to when Jessica is 16 and Charlie is 18**

Kate was sat in her office working on the computer when the phone rang. She answered it. It was her commanding officer asking her to lead a short training exercise with some of the men in her platoon. Kate jumped at the chance to take on a more active role. It had been ages since she had been training. Kate grabbed her rucksack from the cupboard and marched out of her office.

As Kate approached the training ground all of the men stood to attention and saluted. 'Please stand at ease' Kate ordered. She was about to speak when her phone rang. According to the caller id it was the school. She sighed before answering the call.

'Hello?' she spoke

'Hello, Mrs Hardy, I'm Mrs Green the Head Teacher at Holby Secondary School. I'm calling in regards to your daughter, Jess. It seems that she has collapsed and fallen down a flight of stairs. We have called for an ambulance to take her to Holby City Hospital's Emergency department' the caller informed her.

Kate paused. 'Is she alright?' She asked worriedly.

'We can't be sure, she is still unconscious but the school nurse is with her' the caller told her. Kate hurriedly ended the call before calling her commanding officer to inform him that she was unable to lead the training exercise. She ran to her car and climbed in. She rested her head on the steering wheel for a moment. She was really worried about her daughter.

She grabbed her phone and called her brother in law.

'Caleb, It's me, Kate. Listen I've just had a call from the school, Jess has had an accident, they're bringing her to you now.' She explained.

'Right, I'll make sure I'm free to look after her. Just keep calm and get here as soon as you can, don't worry I will look after her' Cal replied

She sped towards the ED. The normally 30 minute journey took half the time. As she pulled up an ambulance whizzed past. She climbed out of the car and ran towards the entrance. The ambulance stopped and the paramedics began carrying the patient out of it. Kate saw her daughter laid on the stretcher. She grabbed her hand tightly and kissed it. Cal ran towards them, panic set on his face.

'What the hell happened?' He asked grabbing an end of the bed and wheeling it towards resus.

Dixie filled him in on some information before they lifted her onto another trolley. Jess remained unconscious. Cal opened her eyes with his fingers and shone a light in them. Her pupils were not dilating properly.

'Jess, darling can you hear me, it's uncle Cal. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me' he instructed. He slipped his large hand into hers. She tried to squeeze it hard but she didn't have the energy. 'Can you open your eyes for me, let me see those big brown eyes' He whispered. Jess flicked her eyes open squeezing them shut a second later because of the bright lights.

'W-what h-happened?' Jess stammered.

'You had a fall at school sweetheart. Don't worry Uncle Cal and I are here' Kate told her daughter. Jess froze. Her eyes clouded over. She vision appeared to be fixated on the wall behind them.

'Jess, Jessica. Talk to me.' Cal instructed raising his voice slightly. Jess didn't respond. Instead she flopped back onto the bed and began fitting. Kate gasped at the sight. The veins in her neck were now visible. Her body jerked on the bed. Her head couldn't move too much because of the tapes and brace which were holding her firmly in place. Cal ordered a quick scan of her head and neck to rule out any damage before removing them so she could move freely. By restricting her movement it would cause further problems which Cal wanted to avoid.

Jess continued fitting it had been quite a while. There was a gentle knock at the door, and a figure wearing all black wandered in. 'Doctor Knight, let me help you' the voice whispered unusually kindly. Cal nodded. 'Would you fill me in on all of the details please' the voice inquired.

'Sorry, um she was admitted about half an hour ago after a serious fall at school. Apparently she fainted at the top of a flight of stairs and fell down them. I have managed to rule out a head or neck trauma but then she began fitting. You're aware of our family history of epilepsy already, so I think that might be the cause' Cal explained.

She nodded. 'Get me five of lorazepam' she ordered. Cal injected the medication into his niece's arm. The fitting began to subside.

'Hi, darling it's your auntie Connie, can you hear me?' Connie asked the young girl. There was no response. Connie slipped her hand into Jess's. 'Squeeze my hand if you can hear me darling' she instructed. She felt some slight pressure on her hand. Jess's eyes snapped open and she began gasping for breath. 'Doctor Knight, I need some help over here please' Connie barked. Cal jumped into doctor mode and rushed over.

Cal placed his hands on his niece, gently. 'Jess, baby, it's your uncle Cal, Auntie Connie, your mum and I are here don't worry sweetheart' He assured her. He helped Connie roll her onto her side. 'Alright darling, please just keep calm' he whispered holding her hand tightly.

Jess grabbed his arm tightly. 'P-p-please d-don't l-leave m-me!' She begged. Cal shook his head.

'We're not going anywhere' Cal told her. Connie barked some orders at nurses. The only words that anyone could catch was 'chest drain'.

'Alright sweetheart. I'm going to need you to be really brave for me. Auntie Connie is going to insert a chest drain into your chest to make it easier for you to breathe' Cal explained. Jess moaned in pain.

'I know it hurts baby, but trust me, you are in excellent hands with Uncle Cal here. I'm going to run and collect Charlie from school if that is okay for you, I know that you will be okay' Kate informed her. Kate didn't want to see the procedure after the last few times. Charlie was waiting at the school for her and she needed to collect him.

Cal nodded understandingly at his sister in law. He understood that she wasn't comfortable being in the ED after the loss of her husband. He took Jess' hand and kissed her knuckles. Jess whimpered as the pain became worse. Connie began cutting her clothes off with a pair of scissors. Cal placed a few pillows at the top of the bed and helped her sit comfortably. Connie pulled on a gown before handing one to Cal. He pulled it on and donned a mask. When Jess saw them getting themselves ready for the procedure she began to cry. Cal stroked her arm gently.

'Alright darling, I know, just keep calm. I'm still here so don't worry' Cal told her pulling down his mask.

Connie picked up the tray of equipment. 'Right Jess I need you to keep as still as you can for me. Keep looking at that buffoon of an uncle of yours' Connie told her with a wink. Jess giggled but stopped shortly after and winced.

'Alright baby, I'm going to lift your arm up here, I need you to stay calm and do exactly as I say' Cal whispered.

He moved her arm above her head. Connie picked up the blade. Cal placed an oxygen mask over her face to help her breathing. 'Right, keep looking at me. This might feel rather uncomfortable, but I promise it won't be for long' Cal assured her. Connie placed her hand on the side of her chest. Cal held her hand tightly. Connie pressed the blade onto Jess' side, dragging it downward creating a small deep incision in her chest.

'Ow, ow' Jess cried. Cal stroked her hair lovingly and kissed her forehead.

'I know sweetheart, you're doing really well' Connie whispered. Connie pushed her fingers into the wound, spreading them slightly as she did so to open the wound. Jess screamed in pain, before gasping for breath.

Cal stroked her cheek gently. 'You're being really brave, I promise it is nearly over' Cal assured her.

Connie picked up the clamp and threaded the long tube into her chest. 'Alright darling can you cough for me' she instructed.

Jess coughed gently. Nothing happened. Connie picked up the clamp and pushed the tube further into her chest. 'And again for me darling' she prompted. Jess coughed again and the chest drain bubbled to life.

'Well done sweetheart' Cal whispered kissing his niece on the cheek. 'I'll just suture that for you and then we'll get you some pain relief' Cal explained.

'Well done Mrs Knight' Cal whispered kissing Connie's cheek. He stitched up his niece's chest.

'Right, we're going to take you for an x-ray and then we will see from there. They wheeled her for an x-ray. When she got back her mum was in reception with her older brother. Charlie insisted on seeing his sister but their mum wanted to stay outside because she was feeling uncomfortable.

'Hey sis' Charlie murmured as he entered the room.

'Hi' she whispered.

'What have I told you about pulling stunts on the stairs, leave the stunts to the professionals?' he told her with a smile.


	24. Knight in Shining Armour

Cal entered the room with the iPad tucked under his arm. Charlie was sat on the side of the bed beside his sister.

'How's my favourite patient doing?' He asked as he entered,

'Ignore him Jess, he says that to everyone, it's his way of getting the girls to fall for him' Charlie told his sister with a smile.

'Enough with the cheek young man, she is my favourite patient. She hasn't thrown up on me yet and I hope we keep it that way' Cal informed them.

'Uncle Cal?' Jess started.

'Yes baby?' He responded worriedly.

'It really hurts now, I can't move and it is aching' Jess whispered wincing in pain.

'Alright darling, can you tell me where?' He asked worriedly. Charlie hopped off of the bed. Cal put the iPad down and began examining her. 'Does it hurt here?' He asked placing his hands on her chest. Jess shook her head. 'Not as bad as my leg, head and waist'

Cal administered some pain relief before analysing the x-rays. He flicked through the images.

'Do you want the good news or the bad news?' He asked.

'Bad news first, then good news' Jess spoke determinedly.

'You're wish is my command. The bad news is you have broken your pelvis in two places and your left leg, so you will be unable to walk for a while and your leg will need to be pinned in place. The good news is, that you won't be going to school for a couple of weeks' Cal informed his niece. Kate was stood silently by the door listening to their conversation.

'What about the seizures?' Kate asked worriedly.

'Well we will keep Jess in overnight to monitor her and then we will take her for a scan if she hasn't had another seizure. Connie has said that it is alright if I stay with her so you get home and rest, I promise to look after her. We have booked her in for her operation first thing in the morning so that we can get it over and done with' Cal explained.

After a couple of hours Kate had left with Charlie. Cal stayed with his niece and took her up to a private room on a ward. 'I'm scared Uncle Cal' Jess whispered.

'Why baby' he asked.

'I don't like it, it's not nice and it is really scary' Jess spoke in reference to the seizures.

'I know sweetheart but you know your dad suffered from them when he was your age. He grew out of them when he got older. He didn't like them either but I will be there for you just like I was with him. You know you are just like him. You have his big brown eyes, his cheeky grin and his amazing way of making people smile when they look at you' Cal told her.

'Do you miss him?' She asked shyly.

'Everyday but when I do, I see you and it makes me feel like I have a part of him here with me' Cal spoke his voice barely a whisper.

'I wish he was here, I wish I had known him' Jess admitted.

'He is always here and he is probably sat here right now watching over you, fussing and complaining that I'm not giving you the best treatment. He always loved you guys and he would be so proud of you.' Cal spoke, tears tumbled down his cheeks.

They sat in silence for a moment, Cal wiped his eyes. Jess sat forward wincing in pain.

'Jess, are you alright baby?' Cal asked concernedly.

She shook her head. 'It hurts, it really hurts' Jess whimpered clutching her chest.

'Sweetheart I need you to calm down for a minute and tell me where it hurts' Cal instructed.

'My chest and my pelvis, it feels like my chest is being stabbed and my pelvis is being crushed' Jess whimpered.

'Alright baby, let me get you some pain relief and I will take a look at your chest' Cal explained.

Cal administered some morphine into her arm through the cannula. 'Alright Jessica, I'm going to take a look at your chest, if you prefer I can ask a nurse to come in and take a look instead' Cal offered. Jess shook her head. 'Can you do it, I don't want anyone else here, I know you won't hurt me when you have a look' Jess whispered.

Cal nodded, 'alright darling, it will be just us' he replied before removing the stethoscope from around his neck, he helped Jess lean forward and untied her gown. He helped her pull it down slightly whilst still protecting her modesty. He placed the stethoscope in his ears and rubbed the end with his hand to warm it. 'This might be a bit cold' he whispered as he placed it on her chest. Her breathing was shallow and rapid.

'Darling I think you might be having a panic attack' Cal informed her as he helped her put the gown back on.

'You just need to calm down sweetheart' he whispered. 'Look at me and take a deep breath' Cal instructed and placed a hand under her chin guiding her face so she was looking at him. He took her hands shakily in his and gripped them tight. 'Place your hand flat against my chest' he instructed. Jess did as she was told albeit rather nervously. 'Now can you feel my heart beat?' He asked. Jess nodded. 'Now copy your breathing to mine, slow and steady' he whispered.

He wrapped his arms around the young girl and rocked her in his arms. He grabbed an oxygen mask from the counter and put it over her face. 'This is just going to help you breathe a bit better sweetheart' he whispered.

Jess grabbed his arm tightly. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. She looked really vulnerable laid on the bed. 'Hey now baby, we'll have none of that, lets just focus on keeping as calm as we can' he whispered stroking her hair.

Her hands were still on his chest. Cal slowed his breathing down as much as humanly possible so she could copy. 'Breathe in and out, nice and slowly' Cal told her. Her breathing steadied eventually. Cal lowered her shaking body back into the bed and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair tenderly.

'You get some rest, don't worry I'll be here if you need anything and if anything happens don't forget I am the incredible Doctor Knight in shining armour. Nothing shall stand in my way' Cal joked pulling a superhero pose. Jess giggled before slowly closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Cal climbed onto the chair and pulled the blanket over him. The chair was hard and uncomfortable. He dreaded to think how much his back would suffer in the morning. He heard Jess clearing her throat. 'You'll put your back out if you sleep on that' she whispered with a smile. She scooted over on the bed and pulled the duvet back. She patted the bed beside her. 'Come lay with me. There's loads of room and its pretty comfy' she whispered. Cal lay on the bed beside, wrapping his arms around his niece.

'Thanks Jess' he whispered kissing her forehead.

'Don't worry about it, you just have to buy me an ice cream after my surgery tomorrow!' Jess bargained with her uncle.

Cal chuckled. 'I think I could stretch to that, now get some sleep' he whispered.


	25. Every Liddle Ting Gonna be Alright

Jess woke early the next morning. Her uncle was still fast asleep under the duvet beside her. She tried to stretch as best as she could without waking him. As she stretched pain ran throughout the length of her body. She gasped and grimaced as it took her breath away. She clutched the sheets in her hands, her knuckles turning white. She blinked back her tears and tried to steady her breathing. Cal woke up hearing her change in breathing, concern etched on his tired face.

'Jess sweetie are you okay?' He asked her. She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

'What's wrong baby?' He asked heaving himself out of bed and taking her hand. He stroked it with his thumb.

'H-hurts' she whimpered. He nodded and ran to fetch some pain relief. He administered it carefully and drew her into a hug. Jess started crying as she was met with the familiar scent of her uncle.

'Hey darling don't cry. It's all going to be alright' he soothed. Jess buried her head into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

'I-I'm scared' Jess admitted.

'Its perfectly normal honey, I'd be more worried if you weren't. You'll be fine, all they are going to do is put you to sleep and fix your leg. You'll wake up a few hours later feeling a bit funny and it might be a bit sore but we can make it feel better with some medicine' Cal assured her, gently stroking her back.

Cal took her to CT for a brain scan to determine the cause of the seizures. Jess was really nervous and Cal ended up having to stay with her holding her hand tightly. He wheeled her back to her room and both of them fell asleep. The results came through but Cal wanted to wait until Kate was there to go through them. There was a knock at the door. The door opened and Connie poked her head round it.

'Good morning, how are you?' She asked Jess. Jess shrugged.

'She's fine, she's in a bit of pain but we sorted that. She's a bit nervous about the operation but like I just told her every liddle ting is going to be alright' he spoke changing into a Jamaican accent for the last part.

Connie rolled her eyes trying not to laugh and Jess was giggling. 'I came here to tell you that they want us to transfer Jess up to Keller her mum will meet us up there in about 15 minutes' Connie explained. Jess froze, grabbing Cal's hand.

'It's alright darling, it just means we're taking you upstairs to a nicer room' Cal explained Jess loosened her grip.

'Come on let's get you upstairs' Connie whispered.

'Yah mon' Cal replied with a wink still speaking in the Jamaican accent. Connie and Jess looked at each other rolling their eyes before laughing at his stupid sense of humour.

'Let's just say I didn't marry him for his sense of humour' Connie exclaimed.

'Nah she married me for my brains, my wonderful personality and my gorgeous looks and muscles' Cal stated clenching the muscles in his arm and rolling up his sleeves.


	26. Familiar Faces

They took Jess into the lift and up to the ward. Cal refused to let go of her hand. They sorted themselves out, whilst they were getting settled there was a knock on the door. A voice spoke as the figure entered,

'Hello, I'm Fletch, and I'm going to look after you whilst you're here, Miss Hardy. That's funny, my friend who used to work in the ED was called Hardy, what a coincidence...' Fletch paused as he looked up and saw Cal smiling back at him. 'Oh my goodness, you're not related to this oaf are you?' He asked Jess, she smiled and nodded.

'So where is the other one then?' Fletch asked, Cal shook his head.

'He's gone' Cal whispered.

'Gone where?' Fletch asked.

'He passed away a few years ago after a long battle with cancer' Cal muttered, tears forming in his eyes. He blinked hard to get rid of them.

Jess grabbed Cal's hand and squeezed it. 'I'm so sorry Cal, I had heard that one of the doctors had passed away but I didn't think it would be him' Fletch whispered.

'It's alright' Cal murmured. 'Conn, darling could you do us a favour and call Kate and let her know we are here' Cal instructed Connie nodded before stalking out of the room.

'Did you just call Connie Beauchamp darling?' Fletch asked shocked.

'She's not Connie Beauchamp anymore' Cal said lifting his left hand into view and showing off his wedding ring.

'Oh my goodness you managed to thaw the ice queen, good on you mate' Fletch laughed.

Jess grabbed her waist again, and let out a sharp hiss of breath. 'Jess, is everything alright?' Cal asked worriedly.

'Yeah, just aching a bit more now uncle Cal' she whispered.

Fletch grabbed some pain relief and handed it to Cal. 'Come on Uncle Cal, lets get Jess some pain relief' Fletch joked mimicking Cal's new status as uncle.

The door swung open after Cal had administered the pain relief and a dishevelled looking teenager stood in the doorway. He stalked over to the bed and sat beside Jess. 'How are you feeling this morning sis?' He asked with a smile.

'Better' she whispered.

'Ah that's coz I'm here' he stated.

'Ha someone has inherited the Doctor Knight vanity and charm' Fletch called.

'Fletch this is Charlie, Ethan's eldest, and Jess is Ethan's youngest' Cal explained.

The door opened again and a young woman stalked in. 'Charlie what have I told you about running off' she chastised as she entered the room.

'Ah and this is Ethan's wife, Kate. They went to uni together and Kate is in the army' Cal explained.

'Fletch is going to look after Jessica for us' Cal told Kate.

Kate sat down beside her daughter, 'how are you feeling baby' she asked concernedly.

'Bit sore, but Uncle Cal has been looking after me. He's going to buy me an ice cream later once I have had my surgery' Jess told her mum with a grin.

'That's very kind of him, make sure you say thank you' Kate reminded her daughter.

'No need, I owe her after last night, she was very kind to me' Cal explained. He relayed the story to his sister in law. Kate laughed.

'She's just like her father' she muttered with a smile.

Cal took Kate to the side to go over Jess' test results. 'Kate, she has been diagnosed with mild Epilepsy which is exactly the same as what Ethan suffered with. Unfortunately her epilepsy generally leads to grand mal seizures. It is not curable but may go away of its own accord however we are able to treat it. We will use the same medication we used to stop the seizure. It's called lorazepam and it will stop a seizure should she have one. It is a simple shot of the medication that needs to be injected into her thigh or arm, depending on accessibility and it should help' Cal explained. He then explained the diagnosis to Jess so she understood. Jess was upset because she hated having seizures but she knew it couldn't be helped.


	27. Ten green bottles

**Just as a head's up the chapter contains a couple of references from one of my other stories (Pearls of Wisdom) if you haven't read it, please check it out and maybe review? Anyway enjoy! :)**

Kate took Charlie to school and when she returned the surgeon was talking to Cal about the operation. 'Right so we will insert several pins into the leg to hold it in place. We will put a couple of pins in her pelvis as well to stop it moving whilst it heals. Unfortunately Jess will be unable to walk for about 3 months. After that she will need to attend regular physiotherapy sessions and will be using crutches' the surgeon explained. Kate handed Cal a coffee.

'She'll be alright though won't she?' She asked worriedly.

'She'll be fine, she may experience some moderate discomfort after the operation but we will minimise this with the necessary pain relief' the surgeon explained.

He left leaving Kate and Cal in the corridor together. A shriek came from the room. Cal threw his coffee on the floor before racing into the room. Jess was sobbing her eyes out and panicking. Connie raced in behind Cal. 'Jessica, listen to me its auntie Connie. I need you to breathe, take a nice deep breathe' she soothed.

Cal scooped the young girl into his arms and sat on the bed with her. 'Listen to me, I know you're scared but I need you to listen to me, I'm going to be right here with you so stop worrying' Cal whispered. He rocked her slightly in his arms.

Jess reached her hands shakily, she took one of his hands in hers and placed her free hand on his chest. 'What's is she doing?' Kate asked.

'Ssshhh, she's doing what her dad always used to do when he was scared. She's using my heart beat to calm herself down' Cal whispered.

Kate's eyes filled with tears and Connie handed her a tissue. 'Sorry, it's just that she is so like her father, I wish he was here to see how amazing she turned out' Kate cried.

'But you do realise he is here with you, he's a part of all of us and he is probably thinking about how proud he is of all of you, everything you have done, how much you still care about each other and he would be especially proud of Jess looking out for her mum and uncle just like he had asked' Connie whispered putting an arm around her sister in law.

The door creaked open slowly, Jess was now asleep in Cal's arms, her hand was still resting on his chest. Fletch approached with another doctor. 'Doctor Knight, this is our anaesthesiologist, she's here to organise the medication for Jess' Fletch explained.

'Can you just give us one minute, Jess is just a bit frightened about the op and I just want to make sure she is alright' Cal explained.

'Sure, take as much time as you need. I wouldn't normally do this but if you want to you can always scrub in and stay with Jess during the surgery' Fletch offered. Cal nodded in acceptance.

He stroked Jess' hair gently to wake her. 'Jessica sweetheart, I need you to wake up for me' Cal whispered. Jess opened her eyes blearily.

'What's up?' She asked.

'The doctor is here to give you the medicine now' he explained gently. Jess froze and gripped his arm tightly.

'Listen to me sweetheart, Fletch has asked if I want to stay with you whilst you are having surgery so I can hold your hand and make sure you are okay, so you won't be alone' Cal told her. Jess relaxed slightly.

'Now they are going to put a mask over your face, it won't hurt and then they are going to ask you to take a couple of big deep breaths and start counting back from ten, or sing a song so they can see when you fall asleep' Cal explained. Jess nodded nervously.

'You don't have anything to worry about, I am going to stay right here with you' he whispered. Connie led a distraught Kate out of the room and to her office after Kate kissed her daughter goodbye. She was getting worked up over seeing her daughter looking so vulnerable and Connie could empathise.

The doctor came over and placed the mask over Jess' face. She squeezed Cal's hand tightly and blinked back her tears. 'We're going to give you some oxygen first so you can calm down, and then we'll give you the anaesthetic' the doctor spoke.

Jess calmed down quickly and they started administering the anaesthetic. 'Right can you count for us or sing your favourite song' they asked her. Jess paused for a moment. She then started singing a chorus of 'ten green bottles'. It knocked Cal for six because it was the same song that he and Ethan had sung when Ethan was being put under to have his wisdom teeth take out. He pushed his emotions to the side and began singing along. They managed to get to 8 green bottles, just like Cal and Ethan had done before, when Jess finally gave into the powerful drug and went to sleep.

They wheeled her into the operating theatre, Cal held her hand tightly. He had scrubbed up quickly and returned straight to his niece's bedside. After a short time they wheeled Jess back into her room. Fletch organized the medication and left it all on the counter for Cal in case it was needed. Jess began to stir. She reached a hand out and grabbed Cal's.

Her eyes remained firmly shut. She took a deep breath. The oxygen mask sat tightly on her face, Cal bent down to kiss her cheek. She placed her hand on her stomach and grimaced. 'Hello sleepy head, how are you feeling?' Cal asked. 'Hmmm, sore' she mumbled.

Cal grabbed the pain relief and injected it into her arm. He rubbed her arm as he removed the needle. 'Just give it a minute for that to kick in' Cal instructed. The door opened and Kate came running in with Connie. She rushed over and grabbed Jess' hand.

'How is she?' Kate asked concernedly.

'She's fine, she did really well. She's in a bit of discomfort but I'll keep managing that for her' Cal explained.

'Jessica, Mummy's here now' Kate whispered kissing her daughter's forehead. Jess mumbled something inaudibly.

'He's at school darling. I'm sure he will come as soon as he has finished' Cal whispered.

Kate looked at him confused. 'She's asking for her brother' Cal explained.

'Oh, he's actually downstairs waiting. He got sent home because he was distracted and worried about you sweetheart. I'll give him a ring and ask him to come' Kate whispered.

'Could you get him to grab some fruit juice, or an energy drink for Jess? It will help her with the nausea after the anaesthetic' Cal asked.

A few moments later Charlie appeared he was carrying a large plastic bag and a small holdall. He dumped the bags on the floor before sitting next to his sister. He hugged his sister gently.

'Hello sis, how are you feeling?' he enquired.

'I'm fine' she whispered sleepily. They spoke for a while but Jess was less responsive. Cal was monitoring her closely.

'Right, I think it is time you guys left now because Jess needs to rest. I'm going to stay with her and make sure she is alright' Cal instructed.

The room gradually became quieter as everyone said goodbye and left. Cal pulled up a chair and sat beside his niece. She sat up on the bed. 'I-I feel sick' she mumbled. Cal grabbed a bowl and held it for her. She retched for a moment before throwing up. She felt dizzy. 'Maybe I'll wait till later for that ice cream, Uncle Cal' Jess whispered with a weak smile. He chuckled.

'Don't worry we can wait' He whispered helping her lay back down. 'You just get some sleep and hopefully you will feel better'

'I'm sorry' Jess whimpered as she threw up a second time.

'Hey don't worry about it, believe me it's not the first time I've seen a patient throw up' he whispered.

Jess made herself comfortable and slept for a while. A few hours later she woke up feeling full of energy. She still felt rough but she could at least move about without feeling exhausted.

'How are you feeling darling?' Cal asked.

'A bit achy, sick and I have a small headache but I'm much better' she smiled.

'Well that's good, Fletch has just gone to fetch a wheelchair for you then I'm going to take you home' Cal explained.

Almost as if planned, the door swung open and Fletch came in followed by Max.

'Hello Jess, it's nice to see you looking so cheerful' Fletch commented.

'She's doing a lot better, but she has a headache and is feeling a bit sore' Cal told the nurse.

'Well then doc, I think we will start with changing her dressings and checking the surgeon's handiwork. Then I want to check her temperature and then we'll let you go' Fletch informed them.

Fletch approached the bed as paused. 'I could do with a hand and your expertise over here doc' Fletch stated gesturing for Cal's assistance. Cal came over and helped Jess lay down. He pulled the blanket over her lower half and lifted the gown so they could look at her incisions on her pelvis first. She was a bit nervous, so Cal took his time. 'If at any point you feel uncomfortable, we can go and fetch a female nurse or doctor to come' he offered. Jess shook her head.

'Can you just do this quickly' she begged.

Cal nodded. He pulled the dressing off in one swift moment. He placed a hand on her side and gently examined the stitches. His forehead wrinkled as he observed every individual stitch. He checked the other side. Fletch quickly covered them with some iodine and antiseptic before redressing them.

Cal pulled the gown back down before removing the blanket and checking her leg. Jess flinched as he pulled the dressing off. Her leg was red due to the swelling and it was incredibly tender. Fletch dressed it before handing Cal some pain relief to give to Jess.

'It might be a bit sore because we have been poking and prodding it so we are going to give you some medication to make sure that you can't feel it' Cal told her as he injected the clear liquid directly into her thigh. 'I'm also going to give you a small dose of antibiotics to prevent infection. You will need to take some antibiotics when we get home for the next few weeks, but I will make sure that you get them. You just sit tight whilst I go and fetch our things' Cal instructed.

He dashed outside and called his wife. Connie came strolling over carrying the bag that Charlie had left them and some other things for Cal. 'I'm just leaving work now and I'll meet you in an hour at Kate's' Connie told him as she kissed his lips gently before leaving.

Cal went back to Jess and helped her get changed. She couldn't do it by herself because of her pelvis and leg. Cal lifted her into his large arms and placed her gently into the wheelchair once she was dressed. Max was waiting outside for them whilst they got ready and came back in to take them down to the car. Cal lifted Jess into the car before folding up the wheelchair and packing it into the boot. Jess sat in the front seat beside her uncle. Cal had a small bag that he had placed in the glove compartment with as much pain relief in as possible in case they needed it. He also had several syringes of antibiotics so he could administer it to Jess daily. In the bag in the back of the car was several tiny syringes of lorazepam which he would give to Kate for Jess.

They set off on the 45 minute journey to the house. Jess cuddled up against the door resting her head on the window wearily. 'If you're tired, why don't you have a little nap before we get home, I heard that Charlie is looking forward to seeing you' Cal told her.

Jess nodded, Cal handed her his hoody and she pulled it over herself. She instantly fell fast asleep. Cal pulled up outside the house. He gently scooped Jess out of the car and into the wheelchair. He wheeled her towards the door as she began to stir. 'Don't worry darling, we're home' he whispered as he opened the door and took her inside. They went straight to the living room. As they went inside cheers erupted. A large banner hung from the ceiling with the words 'Welcome Home Jess' scrawled on it. There was a wide selection of food scattered on the table.

'Jess! I missed you! How are you feeling?' Charlie shouted as he charged over.

'Be gentle Charlie, She's still recovering, and needs to be looked after' Cal warned. Charlie hugged his sister before handing her a small gift bag filled with gifts. He had bought her a pair of fluffy socks so he could keep her foot warm in the cast. He also gave her a box of chocolates which he claimed would help her feel better. He even bought her a cushion for her to sit on whilst in the wheelchair.

Everyone was grabbing some food and eating it whilst chatting. Jess was sat in her chair eating when a sharp pain ran down her hip and straight through her leg. She dropped her plate on the floor as she sat upright wincing in pain. Cal rushed over and crouched beside her. 'What's up sweetie?' he asked gently. He looked at the time on his phone and realised that Jess was due some pain relief. He ran to the car and returned a few seconds later with the bag. He pulled out a syringe and placed in on the floor.

'Charlie go and grab the medical bag from the cupboard in my room as quickly as you can' he ordered. Jess whimpered in pain. 'It's alright sweetheart' he soothed as he hugged her tightly. Charlie rushed into the room with the bag in his arms. He placed it on the floor beside his uncle.

Cal dug through it and pulled out a pair of gloves. He put them on quickly before grabbing an antiseptic wipe. He rolled up he trouser leg and cleaned her thigh with it. Connie teetered over in her heels and crouched on the other side of Jess. 'Sweetie, look at me, ignore Uncle Cal, he's just a moron' she joked. Jess' gaze slipped towards the needle in Cal's hand. Connie placed a hand under her chin and drew her attention towards her.

'That's it look at me. Don't worry he isn't going to do anything to hurt you' she whispered.

Cal steadily injected the morphine into her. Jess flinched slightly but kept as still as she could. Cal rubbed her leg gently as he removed the needle. He put it into the small sharps bin he kept in his bag.

Jess slowly began to feel tired as the morphine took effect. Cal carried her up the stairs and put her to bed. He tucked her in gently and kissed her forehead. Jess hugged him gently and then flopped onto the pillows in an exhausted heap.


	28. Outing

The next morning Jess woke to a gentle rapping on her door. 'Come in' she mumbled. The door creaked open and Kate came in.

'Morning baby, Uncle Cal is going to be here in a minute. He's going to take us out for the day' Kate told her daughter. She sat on the edge of the bed. Jess hauled herself out of bed.

'How are you feeling this morning?' Kate asked her daughter.

'Sore' she stated.

'Uncle Cal said that he will get you some medicine as soon as he gets here, so you might want to get dressed unless you want uncle Cal to see you in your pyjamas' Kate told her.

Jess sat up and her mum handed her some clothes. She helped her get dressed. As she put the fluffy sock onto Jess' foot, the doorbell rang.

"I'll be back in a second, I'll just let Uncle Cal in' Kate told her as she walked out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with Cal trailing behind her.

'Good morning, how is my favourite patient feeling this fine morning?' Cal asked his niece.

'It's a bit uncomfortable but other than that I'm doing great' Jess told him.

'Right, I'll take you downstairs and we'll get you some pain relief. Are you hungry? Or do you think you'll be able to wait?' he asked.

'I'll wait' Jess told him. Cal carried her into the living room and into the waiting wheelchair. Charlie was sat on the sofa with Grace and Connie. Cal grabbed his med bag and pulled out a syringe. Jess rolled up her trouser leg and took the antiseptic wipe from her uncle. She wiped her leg gently and then gestured for him to do what he needed to. She barely even batted an eyelid when the needle pierced her skin. She rubbed her leg as he took the needle out.

'Ever considered being a doctor?' Connie asked her with a smile.

Jess shrugged. 'I don't think I'd be very good' Jess muttered.

'On the contrary you would be brilliant. You already know so much, you should definitely consider it' Kate told her daughter.

Cal wheeled the wheelchair towards the door. Connie took his medical bag on her back whilst pushing the pushchair with their little boy and girl snuggled in ahead of her. Grace and Charlie walked along side by side talking about school and stuff.

Kate walked along holding Jess' hand tightly. They walked toward the park. Cal reached into his pocket and handed Charlie a couple of notes. 'Get us seven ninety nines please, and keep the change' Cal instructed. Jess smiled.

'I owe you after the other day and I thought that I would treat you like I always did for your dad. We would get up early every once in a while and I would take him to the park for ice cream for breakfast' Cal told them.

Charlie handed them each an ice cream and they all sat on the grass to eat them.


	29. Jess' Birthday

**This is the last chapter of this story, however there will be a couple of sequels coming soon! Please review! I hope this story gets to 100 reviews, (as I write this I have 95 reviews). Thanks to everyone who has followed, reviewed or even read this story! I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think! :)**

It was a couple of months after Jess' surgery. It was her sixteenth birthday. Her entire family were there to celebrate it with her. Jess was still unsteady on her feet but she was doing a lot better especially since she was able to use crutches. She was stood in front of the mirror admiring herself, she was wearing a knee length, tight fitting turquoise dress. Her blonde hair was curled and cascading down her shoulders and back. On her feet she wore a pair of silver ballet pumps. She pinned her hair in place and then left the room.

She carefully tackled the stairs. The faint clicking of her crutches hitting the floor rang through the house. She walked into the living room where her family were. They were all dressed up ready for their meal out. As she entered the room silence fell on everyone. Everyone stared at her awestruck.

She looked so much like her father. On the bridge of her nose she wore a pair of black rimmed glasses just like he did. 'So how do I look?' she asked.

'Just like your father' Cal breathed wiping the tears from his eyes.

'Absolutely stunning' Connie told her.

'Beautiful' Grace and Charlie told her.

'I can't believe my little girl is so grown up!' Kate whispered.

Cal grabbed a chair from the dining room for Jess and placed it in the middle of the room.

He helped Jess sit on it before leaving the room and returning with heaps of gifts. Everyone had bought something to treat her with. Connie gave her a pair of earrings made out of rubies. Grace bought Jess a copy of her favourite book so that she could read it. Charlie bought his little sister a photo frame with a photo of them both in it. At the bottom it read: Brothers and Sisters are forever. Kate bought her daughter a small charm bracelet with a mini wheelchair shaped charm hanging from it. But the best gift of all wasn't from any of the people sat with her. Cal reached into his pocket and produced a small red leather box. He handed it to Jess, a tear snaking down his cheek.

'Are you okay?' She asked him. Cal nodded and gestured for her to look inside. She opened the box and there lay a thin gold chain, a beautiful gold and ruby charm hung proudly from it. She admired it. Underneath it was a small letter that had been folded up so it fit. It wasn't written in anyone's hand writing that she had ever seen before but it seemed familiar and was similar to her own writing. She opened it and unfolded it. It was a long letter which was full of emotion, love and pride.

It read:

My darling Jessica,

I know I'm not with you on your birthday but just know that I am thinking about you. I never got to meet you properly. I wish I had the chance, I really do. I hope that you have a great sixteenth birthday with your brother, Uncle Cal and your mum. Please tell them how much I love them all and please look after them, especially the giant moron that is your uncle.

There is a small leather bound diary on the bookshelf in my room. It is filled with various stories about me and Uncle Cal growing up, I want you to have it so you can remember me and find a couple of embarrassing stories about Uncle Cal and do me a favour and use them against him every once in while, its your job now to keep him on his toes!

I love you loads and don't forget that whilst I'm not there with you, I am still thinking of you. You kids have made me the proudest father ever to have walked the earth and I am eternally grateful for that.

Lots of Love

Dad x

Jess sobbed as she read the letter. Once she had read it she grabbed her crutches and hopped out of the room as fast as she could. She threw the crutches down at the bottom of the stairs and slowly hauled herself up them. She crawled into her parents' room.

Everyone was silent, Cal picked up the letter that had made his niece behave so strangely and read it. He cried, each word making his heart fill with emotion. He chuckled to himself when he saw his brother encouraging his daughter to be cheeky. He showed the letter to everyone and they too cried.

Jess climbed up the bookcase until she was standing. She reached to the top shelf and found the diary. She turned it over in her hands before opening it. She ran her fingers over every letter written on the first page. Cal stood in the doorway watching her.

'You are unbelievably like your father. He was exactly the same as you. He never truly understood that when I am hungry I want to eat, so if you don't mind can we get going now?' He whispered jokily. Jess nodded.

Cal bent down beside her. 'We'll have to spend some time decoding his appalling handwriting' Cal commented as he saw the first page.

Jess showed him a small slip of paper that she had written on, the handwriting was almost identical. Cal had tears running down his cheeks. Jess looked at him worriedly.

'Don't worry about me, I just can't believe how truly alike you both are. Now lets get going before I start getting hunger pains' Cal told his niece as he scooped her off of the floor and carried her downstairs. He took the necklace out of the box and put it carefully around her neck. Charlie handed her the crutches and hugged her tightly.

'Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, let's go now before Uncle Cal has a tantrum over not being fed!' Jess joked, Cal pouted at her cheekiness. 'Dad said, he could never really go ten minutes without food, apparently he hides all sorts of thing in his scrub pockets so he doesn't get hungry' Jess told her brother making him laugh.

'Ah so that's why I kept finding sweet wrappers lying on the floor!' Connie muttered with a grin.

'Oh come on. Food is important, how am I expected to survive without food for so long' Cal asked grumpily making everyone else laugh. They went out and got in the car. They had a pleasant evening together. When they got home Jess snuck into Cal's room and placed a tiny chocolate bar in his scrub pocket.


End file.
